


Fortune Weary Love

by unforciablecure



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Annoying Wil, Badass Eretria, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, I Blame Tumblr, Pirate AU, Pirates, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unforciablecure/pseuds/unforciablecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When <i>The Rover</i> attacks a merchant ship owned by one of the most powerful men in Arborlon, King Eventine, his granddaughter Amberle is captured and taken aboard The Rover, the most feared pirate ship in the Four Lands. While the captain of The Rover holds Amberle to ransom, an alliance is formed with an unlikely source as they both plot their subsequent revenge and eventual escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt on tumblr from [hedasspirit](http://hedasspirit.tumblr.com/post/141111253295/please): 
> 
> “Just consider this: Eretria being the “daughter” of the most feared pirate Cephalo who is the captain of The Rover. Eretria secretly dreaming about being free from this violent life. One day, The Rover attacks a merchant ship owned by one of the most powerful men, King Eventine, whose granddaughter Amberle is captured and taken on The Rover. Eretria hates this princess but finds out that she’s not as fragile as she seems. Eretria low-key tries to protect Amberle from her father’s savage crew. Amberle understands Eretria’s position and tries to persuade her to free her. When The Rover lands on Safehold (the secret pirate island-capital), Eretria escapes with Amberle (who’s promised her a good amount of money if she brings her back safe to Arborlon) With the help of Wil, an old pirate-friend of Eretria's, the two girls manage to escape from the island by being recruited as a crew on a new ship, the Utopia (who happens to have Eretria’s ex gf on board and a lot of other creepy guys and a lot of stuff happen) Amberle has to pretend to be a pirate (but fails and Eretria always has her back to fix the mistakes she makes) while the two girls are trying to find their way back to Arborlon. Cephalo trying to find the two girls and them hiding who they really are. Eretria-I-did-it-for-the-money, Eretria-fine-I-do-care after Amberle is hurt during an assault. Eretria being tattooed and Amberle trying to find the story behind all of Eretria’s scars”
> 
> I absolutely loved the idea of pirate!Eretria and so this fic was born. It kind of deviates from the original prompt as a few things have been tweaked but it definitely owes it's due to the original post. Without it I wouldn't have been inspired to write.
> 
> As always, this is complete Un-Beta'd which means there will be some spelling mistakes/errors. I will do my best to update and edit these out whenever I can.
> 
> UPDATE: Huge thanks to the kind anon who gifted me the badass artwork for this fic. You rock!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on a morale boosting effort, Amberle Elessedil’s ship is attacked by Pirates and the Princess is kidnapped.

         

 

The sun set high against the bluest sky as Amberle Elessedil awoke to the sound of screaming and shouting. She stirred in her bed, her eyes immediately widening at the worrying cry of what sounded like the captain, and she threw back the covers.

Amberle wasn't naive enough to be unaware at what was happening. They were crossing waters often occupied by pirates and her family’s ship,  _The Ellcrys_ , was like a red rag to a bull. It was desired by the not so desirable yet Amberle had been promised of the best crew, the best men that her grandfather had hand-picked himself to protect her on this journey. King Evertine was wise. He didn't hold poor judgement when it came to the protection of his family and of his life, and Amberle had been briefed on many occasions on what to do in the event of pirates coming aboard.

As Amberle threw on her clothes and fastened her leather belt, she could hear voices and footsteps on the deck above. Her cabin was just past the steerage room. The footsteps would find her faster than she would escape. On instinct, Amberle pulled a dagger from a closet drawer and braced herself for whoever was about to emerge through the door.

The wood creaked as she made her way across the room towards the door of the cabin. If she was fast enough, she would be able to climb into the gun room below and then down into the cargo hold. Where Amberle would go after that was an entirely different matter. Escaping her cabin was her first priority.

Amberle heard gunshots and increased screams as her hands fumbled on the latch to the trapdoor, hidden out of sight under a rug in front of her four poster bed. She jumped when a splash was heard followed up by yet another gunshot as the latch finally gave way. Amberle threw herself into the gun room below, her fall broken by a barrel and she stumbled back onto her feet. She didn't waste any time on closing the latch and instead ran to find the one for the cargo hold. The crew of  _The Ellcrys_  seemed to have disappeared, all presumably on the deck above.

'She's in here!' Cried a voice and Amberle almost slipped there and then. There were hurried footsteps crunching through her cabin above. Amberle opened the latch to the cargo hold and pushed herself through the small gap. A cloud of dust blew up as she hit the deck and she fought the urge to sneeze. The haze of the early morning sun glinted through the small windows as Amberle stumbled her way around barrels and trunks.

The same voice as before cut through the room yet again. 'She's heading for the cargo hold!'

Amberle knew there was an emergency escape hatch at the front of the cargo hold. It would be big enough for her to escape through yet small enough to avoid the pirates presumably circling the ship. Amberle would have to hold her breath long enough to swim to safety but she chose the fate of drowning over the fate of pirates. Her position in the monarchy was threatening enough and pirates of the seas rejected all forms of order.  _They_  owned the seas.

Amberle dashed for the hatch in sight but cried out when she slipped - going over on her left ankle - and tumbled into the side of a barrel. The voice and footsteps were gaining on her now - only a few steps above her in the gun room - but Amberle could not move. Her ankle tingled with a sharp sudden sting of pain and she cried out again, holding it by her hands. It was sprained.

Amberle shook in trepidation, her back to the barrel, as she willingly accepted her fate. She glanced to the swinging hatch of the gun room at the opposite end and watched as a figure slowly pushed down the gap. Amberle tried to compose herself, her heart beating tremendously fast against her chest. The person was small, smaller than any pirate Amberle had ever seen before. A  _girl_.

'Found her' The girl called when she landed smoothly in the cargo hold. She stared at Amberle across the deck with a kind of amazement, mixed with a curiosity. The pirate smirked when she noticed Amberle nursing her ankle. The haze of the sun cutting through the small windows offered up an orangey light and the pirate looked like she was some kind of an apparition. Amberle gulped and groaned, closing her eyes as she tried to stand up but was held back because of the throbbing pain in her ankle.

The pirate was now standing in front of her, twirling a dagger around her fingers with practised ease.

'Well, if it isn't the  _princess_ '

Amberle glared up at her, too angry and annoyed at herself and her failed escape attempt to muster a reply. She concentrated on soothing her ankle with her fingers. Her uncles would be so disappointed in her for failing at the very first hurdle.

The pirate knelt down, holding the dagger dangerously close to Amberle's throat.

' _Awe_ , did you hurt your ankle?' Amberle recoiled, snapping her head back so fast she hit it against the barrel as the pirate leaned in closer. Her breath trailed over Amberle's face.

If looks could kill, the pirate would've been dead.

But what the girl failed to notice was that she wasn't the only one wielding a dagger; there were two knives in this confrontation. Amberle had hidden her dagger in a larp attached to her ankle. It had been a gift from one of her uncles on her last birthday. Amberle had a strong enough grip on her ankle to slide it out. A plan was forming.

Amberle felt her hair being grasped and pulled to the side as the pirate inspected her ears.

'You think I would be used to seeing your kind by now' The girl said, dagger held tightly against Amberle's throat. She pushed her fingers through Amberle's silky hair with curiosity. 'But you elves continue to surprise'

' _Nice to know_ ' Amberle hissed, sliding the dagger from her ankle larp.

'So you do speak' The girl raised an eyebrow and played with her tongue between her teeth. 'I suppose you must know what's going to happen'

Amberle tried not to react. Not that she could with a dagger wielded so closely to her throat, cutting across the finest hairs on her skin. Death was approaching. Amberle's family ship had been desecrated. Who knew how many of the crew had lost their lives?

' _Go on_ ' Amberle urged. The pain in her ankle seemed to have been silenced along with the crew. She grasped her dagger in her right hand. If she could just find the right moment, she would be able to lift her hand up and plunge the knife in.

'I have accepted that it's over. You have my family's ship; our cargo. What else could you possibly need?'

The pirate gazed at her like a cat mesmerised by a mouse - her dark eyes betraying a curiosity and maybe a tiny bit of affection - as she swallowed down Amberle's words in their purest form.

'You' she said, eyes darting to Amberle's lips then back to her eyes.

'I'd rather you just ended my life'

'Don't tempt me' The pirate spat back. 'If I could I would but my orders are to bring you in and as much as I like sticking it to the man, I'm already running low on brownie points this week so you're my way back in'

Amberle's eyes followed her every word. This pirate was smarter than she looked.

'And who's  _the man_  in this scenario? I like to know who I'm dealing with'

The pirate smirked, delaying her response by edging the knife closer towards Amberle's throat. 'Goes by the name of Cephalo'

Amberle's eyes widened and she jerked her head forward, forgetting about the dagger, until the pirate pushed her back by her shoulders. Amberle's grip on her own dagger had faltered and all ideas of stabbing the girl kneeled in front of her had faded away at the mere mention of Cephalo's name.

' _Cephalo..._ ' Amberle sighed as realisation dawned on her face. She looked at the girl in front of her. 'You're a  _Rover_ '

The pirate smirked and leaned in closer. 'So even in _Arborlon_ they know the most feared crew in all the four lands?'

' _The Rover_  is the reason for the decline in trade on the islands' Amberle stated, matter-of-factly. 'A  _blight_  on the four lands'

The girl shrugged. 'The butterfly effect'

'You've starved a  _thriving_  community for your own selfish gain' Amberle felt the dagger held at her neck relent a little yet the pirate still held it close. 'People are struggling to make a living while you all sail through unscathed. It's a little unfair if you ask me'

'You're a little  _annoying_  if you ask me'

'The only reason I was even on this ship was to deliver items for trade to the islands that you starved. My grandfather wanted me to go in person to meet the people of his kingdom'

' _Why_? So you could bore them to death? Guess you were in the wrong place at the wrong time' The pirate finally removed the dagger from Amberle's neck and stood up. The princess was annoying but she wasn't a threat.

The pirate's eyes loomed down at Amberle. 'You'll get to meet the crew of _The Rover_  soon. Even Cephalo'

Amberle paled as the pain in her ankle returned. She watched as the pirate twirled the dagger around her fingers, only stopping when she caught sight of Amberle's ankle larp and the loaded knife.

Amberle's ankle doubled in pain as the girl reached down and unbuckled the larp from around her ankle roughly. 'Don't want any accidents happening' she said, tossing it behind a barrel and far out of Amberle's reach.

'I don't think I can walk' Amberle muttered, weakly. Her hands moved to find her ankle again. 'It hurts too much'

'You don't want to know what'll happen if I don't return with you, princess'

'Can't be much worse than what my family are going to do to you' Amberle sang through the pain. She gazed up at the girl, challenging and daring.

The girl just smirked - that ever present annoying smirk - and offered Amberle her hand.

Amberle scoffed. Did she really expect her to take it? After everything that had just happened?

After a few seconds of delay, Amberle realised that the girl  _did_ expect her to take her hand and she was quickly tugged to her feet.

Amberle gasped as pain shot up her leg and she stumbled back against the barrel. The pirate had already read her mind and had dipped in underneath her arm to support her. She cupped a hand around Amberle's waist and urged her forward. It was awkward because Amberle was a few inches taller than the girl was but eventually they found a groove.

'This isn't charity, princess' The Rover said. 'If I don't deliver, I don't get paid so you're coming with me'

Slowly they made their way back through the gun room, the steerage room and then to the Capstan where Rover crew were huddled together.

Amberle noted that none of the crew communicated with the girl who was walking her through the door to the top deck and past the main mast. The pirates were rough looking, cut up with scars on their faces and tattoos decorating most of their arms. Amberle almost cried out when her eyes caught sight of  _The Ellcrys_ ' captain and crew tied up and bound across the deck. She recognised her handmaiden Catania as one of the captured.

'You- you have to let them go!' Amberle screeched, trying to untangle herself from the girl's grasp. 'They've done nothing wrong. Take me instead!'

'I am taking you' The pirate rolled her eyes, holding Amberle tightly. 'And they're taking  _them_ '

Amberle attempted once again to evade the girl's grip but found it was futile. Her ankle wasn't strong enough to fully support her weight and she cried out in pain once more.

Amberle could feel tears welling in her eyes as she looked at each crew member, all friends of her family for many years, and actually felt her body grow weak. She almost collapsed only to be pulled back up again by the girl at her side.

' _Look_ you've got to get it together' The girl wasn't speaking now but instead whispering so that only Amberle could hear, her voice low. 'You either come willingly or don't, or Cephalo draws a bounty so big on your head that you'll lose more than just this ship and crew'

'It's still not right' Amberle said, almost crying now. 'How can you do this?'

Her question went unanswered as Amberle was pushed towards the edge of the ship. The pirate was telling her to  _grab the rope_  and  _not look back_. Amberle glanced down to see another small boat rocking up and down against the ocean only separated by a long rope. She knew it would be taking her to  _The Rover_. Her eyes took in the multiple other boats peppered around the side of  _The Ellcrys_. She could see now how it had been ambushed during the calm still of sunrise.

'I do it because I don't have a choice' The girl told her, finally answering Amberle's question and instructing her once again to climb across the rope and into the boat.

'There's always a choice' Amberle said in defiance through her tears. She glanced at the rope, rough and ragged against the smooth contours of her hands, and took one last look at the crew bound and helpless on the deck before she began her descent. The pain in her ankle was no match for the pain she felt engulfing her body.

There was no longer fear, only anger.

 


	2. Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken aboard The Rover, Amberle learns very quickly that there is a food chain.

_The Rover_  was much greater than Amberle had ever imagined which may have been a slight misjudgement on her part by the warnings she had repeatedly been told throughout the years back home in Arborlon.

The ship was dark and intimidating. The three tall masts decorated with long, scaly rags could have been mistaken for demons against the night sky. As pirate ships went, it was doing okay.

Amberle had boarded  _The Rover_  just under an hour ago and was currently sat guarded on deck, her wrists bound in metal shackles, as she awaited the next move. The pirate who had brought her on board had disappeared as soon as they had boarded and Amberle had been left to suffer under the uncomfortable gaze of three of the crew. One - his name Flick, Amberle had learned - smiled a toothless grin and pawed at her shoulder.

'She's royalty. She'd never touch you' One of the other pirates had commented, a deep scar corrupting his face. Amberle's eyes shifted across the wooden deck as she tried her best to ignore them.

'Not gonna stop me' Flick added. Amberle felt sick. He reached out to touch her face and Amberle flinched, angling her head back but not far enough out of his reach. The pirate cupped her chin with one of his hands and she shut her eyes tightly. 'Who knew the monarchy was so pretty?'

There was an immediate sound of footsteps and Amberle looked up to see the small pirate that had taken her aboard.

'Duty's over' she said to the three pirates. 'Cleaning in the gun room'

'We don't  _clean_ ' Flick said, a toothy grimace as he turned around. Amberle let out a gasp as he let go of her face. 'Isn't that a job for the ladies?'

The girl smirked and without another word swiftly kneed him in the chest. Obviously stronger than she looked, Flick doubled over in pain and crumpled to his knees on the deck. Amberle's eyes flew open at the confrontation - almost celebratory - when the two other pirates began to move away from her.

'On your knees. I'll get you a mop' The girl spat, stepping around him and to Amberle. Flick glared up at her, accepting his defeat and he began to crawl away.

Amberle's eyes were still wide and she spluttered in surprise. 'I can't believe you did that'

'Impressed?'

Amberle could only nod. 'I never thought I'd be glad to see you'

The girl rocked back and forward on her feet, motioning for Amberle to stand up. 'Don't be so melodramatic, princess. You only just got here'

'Who was that?' Amberle asked as she was pushed past the capstan and through a door to another room. She walked unbalanced as her ankle throbbed in pain, her walk sound-tracked by the metal swish of the shackles binding her wrists.

'Forget Flick. They obviously forgot to dump some of the trash when we last docked'

'He always gives you trouble?'

'Who doesn't?' The pirate said, uninterested. 'You sleep with one eye open on this place'

Amberle was led through  _The Rover_ 's steerage room before being led down a ladder and into the gun room.

'So is this the guided tour?' Amberle asked, her voice oddly joyous for someone who had been kidnapped. She frowned at herself and at the irony.

'You're not gonna see much light where you're headed' The voice echoed, a hint of abruptness in her voice.

'You're not exactly selling this ship to me' Amberle quipped. 'Where are we going?'

The pirate didn't answer and instead led her through the gun room and down yet another step ladder until they were both in what would normally have been the cargo hold. Instead, the ship hold had been converted into a small holding room, spacious and open plan all except for the cell at the far end. The bars of the cell were rusty and ridged. Amberle was sure they were sharp enough to cut a finger on, not that she would try.

'Where is Cephalo?' Amberle asked. Her voice was no longer brimming with fear, only trepidation. She searched the girl's eyes for an answer as the Rover unlocked the shackles.

'He's a little occupied just now'

Amberle grimaced. She didn't want to know what that entailed and instead walked calmly towards her fate of the dusty cell. The room was illuminated by low candlelight but the pirate had been right. She wouldn't see much light in the cells.

'I don't even know your name' Amberle said with realisation as the cell door creaked to a close.

'You don't need to' The key in the lock rattled as the girl looked up. 'We're not going to sit and braid each other’s hair. My name isn't relevant'

'It is' Amberle said, quietly. 'You saved me from Flint'

'You call that  _saving_? Thank me when I save you from far worse'

'Please tell me your name' Amberle begged, her eyes brimming with sheer unplaced, unwavering hope. She had been guided for years by her uncles in the art of people and talking to people  _was_  an art. You could entice them into joining alliances with the right smile, the right words.

Amberle continued. 'I'm not getting out of here anytime soon and as depressing as this is, you're the only person I have to talk to'

The girl gazed at Amberle through the ridged bars and she almost felt sorry for the princess.  _Almost._

'Things must be bad if you only have a  _Rover_  to talk to' Her words were almost patronising but a faint smile told Amberle that the girl felt differently.

'You can't be nameless' Amberle told her as she gazed at her captor through the bars. 'I need a name to work with. This may very well be my last request'

'Er-' The Rover stopped on instinct as if fighting some unseen force within herself until seemingly, she won the fight. Somehow the thought of Amberle finding hope in her presence offered the girl amusement because it was just so misplaced. Her eyes glinted at Amberle through the cell bars and she breathed out.

' _Eretria_ '

'I would say it's been a pleasure to meet you but it's been far from it under these circumstances' Amberle studied Eretria through the bars, her voice a warning. 'When I get back to Arborlon, my people will find you'

Eretria rolled her eyes. 'You don't have to give a speech. Arborlon isn't listening anymore'

'I am speaking the truth' Amberle told her, eyes firm. 'And I will return to Arborlon'

'And how exactly are you going to do that?' Eretria laughed. 'Princess, you're naiver than I thought. The last captive we had here didn't even last a _day_ '

Amberle shook her head. She refused to let Eretria dampen her spirit. 'You're lying'

'He thought he could fight us off, set fire to our cargo and yet he died a coward in that very corner over there' Eretria pointed to a spot in the cell to Amberle's right.

Amberle couldn't bring herself to glance in the direction and instead focused on Eretria.

'If you help me escape, I give you my word that you will be rewarded for your efforts. I will give you twenty times whatever Cephalo has offered you'

Eretria laughed. ' _Bargaining_  with a Rover? That's a new low'

'You will have gold and your own ship' Amberle continued. She would cringe later at how desperate she sounded, how quickly she had given into the offer of bribing a Rover for her promised release. 'And anything else you desire'

'I want you to shut up. That's what I  _desire_ ' Eretria said, rolling her eyes. 'This isn't something that's avoidable'

'The way you spoke earlier, the looks you gave me back on my ship... I recognised them. You want to escape this'

'I could leave if I wanted to'

'You told me that you didn't have a choice. These aren't the words of someone who could leave on their own free will'

'Take me at face value. Everyone else does'

Amberle stood tall, her eyes narrowed. 'I don't believe you' She told her simply. 'I think you're lying'

'Well I don't care what you think' Eretria spat. 'You're the one in the cell. I'm not the one who has to question their judgement'

Amberle glanced away as Eretria moved closer. Her face was small enough to be framed by the bars of the cell, mere inches from Amberle's face.

'Have fun, princess' Amberle ignored the smirk on both Eretria's face and in her voice. 'Cephalo will be here soon'

'What does he want?' Amberle asked, almost in exasperation. Bar the obvious mentions, what  _did_ he want? His crew had kidnapped the granddaughter of the King, an important position in the recapture of Arborlon, and that alone was dangerous enough to start a war. Amberle had no doubt that she would be held hostage until her family paid a ransom.

Eretria's response was disappointing and she shrugged.

'Must be  _special_  if he's got you on board. Blessing us all with royalty' Eretria turned away from Amberle, beginning her walk back to the step ladders at the far end of the hold.

'Eretria!' Amberle called, her voice bouncing off the walls of the ship. 'My offer still stands'

'Screw your offer' was the reply.


	3. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amberle works on forming an alliance with a Rover.

Eretria was sharpening one of her knives when Cephalo emerged on deck.

'Well if it isn't my _shining_ daughter'

Eretria glanced up from her knife at the sound of Cephalo's gruff voice. His eyes were small and tight like he was fighting the urge to reach out and push Eretria towards the edge of the ship. It wouldn't be the first time he had tried.

It made Eretria nauseous to be referred to as the daughter of Cephalo - a term that was so wrong in so many ways. She had been sold to Cephalo at auction and Eretria thanked the universe that there were no shared blood connections. _Adoptive father_ was bad enough. Eretria added _abusive_ to the forefront of that title.

'You capture her?' Cephalo's tone was calm and that annoyed Eretria. He was speaking as if capturing royalty was nothing at all, eliminating all credit she felt was due.

'Check the cells. The Princess is there' Eretria resumed the sharpening of her knife. The rough merging of the dagger against a sharp shard of metal gave her satisfaction.

Cephalo clapped before turning away. 'Congratulations, sweetheart. Looks like you've just extended your stay to another week'

Eretria rolled her eyes as his back was turned to her. She wondered what Cephalo would do if she threw her dagger straight into his back.

' _Lucky me_ ' Eretria muttered under her breath. Her voice had been loud enough for Cephalo to hear and he turned around sharply, his black leather jacket swinging open.

'You _are_ lucky. I could've dropped you in the ocean three stops ago but you've bought yourself extra time. I would say I'm almost impressed. _Almost_. You fail at a lot of things. You're a disappoint disguised as a Rover'

Eretria seethed. She spoke with her teeth clenched. 'A _disappointment_ that delivered you the spoiled little princess. Least I saved you from buying her'

Cephalo laughed. It was forced and as false as the war medals he wore across his chest.

'She would've cost far less than you did and saved me gold' He looked at Eretria, his eyes full of hate. 'And on that note...' Cephalo disappeared through a door on deck. Eretria knew he was headed for the cells and to Amberle.

In a blind rage - her emotions raw and on a high - Eretria threw her dagger in the direction of the door that Cephalo had entered, now closed. The dagger lodged into the door with force, making a dent that did more than split the wood. Suddenly the elf's plan for escape sounded somewhat appealing.

The circumstances were depressing; Eretria could either continue to be tied to the mass of _The Rover_ or aid the efforts of an Elven princess in escaping it (a princess she didn't like at all) yet this had been her biggest chance so far to leave Cephalo behind – and with her life.

Eretria's thoughts travelled to Cephalo and his words, his stupid face and the years she had spent trapped and drifting aboard the ship.

And just like that, her decision was made.

 

* * *

 

When Eretria next stepped foot the cargo hold, it was a few hours later, the dark haze of night growing in the skies, the water shimmering under the moonlight. It might have been comforting in any other scenario - maybe even romantic - bar the one Eretria was currently living.

Eretria had made sure that the crew strolling around the rooms close to the cargo hold were distracted - she had delivered them bottles of rum earlier in the evening - and now found herself once again face to face with Amberle through the cell bars.

Amberle was lying on the dusty floor, her shape contorted like a dog would lie on a rug as Eretria watched her from a distance. Amberle shivered as the ship rocked from side to side. The motion she had once felt reassuring was now beginning to make her feel sick.

As Eretria moved closer, it became apparent that Cephalo's visit from earlier had left its mark. In the yellowy candlelight of the hold, Eretria could see a dark purple bruise on the left hand side of Amberle's face and she felt uncontrollable anger at the sight. As annoying as the princess was, she didn't deserve to be slapped around by someone like Cephalo. No girl did. Eretria had been that girl on many occasions but to see someone else on the other side was possibly even worse. She blinked her anger away.

'You're hurt' Eretria stated as she stood as close as the bars would allow. Her eyes searched Amberle as if to make sure she was okay.

' _Yes_ ' Amberle said as she moved to sit up. Her hair was wavy and sticky from sleeping on the floor and her back ached from the way in which she had been resting. 'I am hurt'

'What did he do?'

Amberle scoffed, rolling her eyes. 'Do not act like you don't know'

'Just... please tell me he didn't-' Eretria couldn't bring herself to say the words and instead held a weighty gaze with Amberle in the hope that she would be able to pick up on what she was implying.

Amberle shook her head, her eyes flying wide.

'Cephalo threatened me. I think he wanted to shake me up a little and he succeeded. He wants to know where the Ark of Arborlon is and I don't even know _what_ that is so he's pretty much stuck'

Eretria pouted, her face resting between the bars. 'He doesn't like to be stuck'

'You know, I kind of figured that much' Amberle drew a hand to the bruise now colouring her cheek. 'I didn't get this for nothing'

'Here-' Eretria murmured. 'Let me see it'

Amberle didn't respond, instead finding that her legs moved on their own accord and she shuffled closer towards Eretria. Amberle's eyes were full of suspicion as the Rover kneeled down to her level as if expecting some kind of attack.

' _Relax_ , princess' Eretria whispered through the bars. 'I'm here to help. Nothing else'

'So you do care' Amberle's voice was quiet as Eretria's finger traced across her cheek, calculating the size of the bruise. Cephalo had no doubt struck Amberle with his right hand.

'I _don't_ care' Eretria glanced away, her fingers dropping from Amberle's face almost immediately. 'Just thought you'd be worried about your beauty complexion'

Amberle scoffed, offended. 'Is that the type of person you think I am?'

'Vain and uninteresting?' Eretria nodded, biting her bottom lip. 'Now that you mention it...'

Amberle laughed, shortly. 'You really are something else'

Eretria nodded towards the bruise colouring Amberle's face and she shrugged. She had fallen off track. 'It'll bruise like a bitch but you'll survive'

'Is that supposed to give me comfort? Cephalo said he'd go after King Evertine. I know they'll be a ransom in my name'

'You better hope he pays'

'Why did you come here, Eretria?' Amberle perused. She was tired and her patience for listening to the Rover's words was flagging. She wasn't sure if she could suffer any more cutting remarks or teasing.

'What you said earlier... about escaping' Amberle's eyes widened and Eretria glanced down. 'I'm _in_ but don't think that this means anything. I want out of here and you just so happen to be my one way ticket'

' _Likewise_ ' Amberle murmured. She was slightly suspicious as to Eretria's sudden change of mind. 'You're my only way of escaping. There is no love lost, only gain'

'If we do this then we do it my way' Eretria continued. The words were almost rehearsed like she had been repeating them to herself all afternoon (which she was exactly what she had been doing but would deny) 'It's twenty times what Cephalo offered me to capture you'

Amberle sat up from her position on the floor. She gazed at Eretria through the bars. Money was no object.

'Once we get to Arborlon I will make sure you are rewarded'

' _If_ we get to Arborlon' Eretria stepped closer to the bars, her hands grasping the cold metal as she looked at Amberle.

'You're a pessimist' Amberle smiled. It was hopeful and maybe a little naive but she really had a good feeling about her plan. Eretria was going to be her way out, her escape.

Eretria was almost smiling back when Amberle moved closer to slide a hand through the bars. She looked down at it, confused.

'Back in Arborlon when alliances are formed, we normally shake on our agreement' Amberle explained, extending her hand. She gazed at Eretria with a hopeful smile.

Eretria frowned at the motion and leaned back. 'That's stupid'

'That's _tradition_ ' Amberle replied, waving her hand. 'It signifies a bond, a promise that both parties will live up to the spoken alliance and stay true to themselves'

Eretria glanced away, rolling her eyes. It all felt melodramatic and exaggerated.

'Whatever makes you sleep at night, princess' She shook her head but grasped Amberle's hand in her own all the same. She was a Rover and shaking someone's hand was an odd if formal gesture. Eretria tried to ignore the glint of appreciation in Amberle's eyes. It made her feel something she hadn't felt in a long time. 'Here's to getting out of hell'

'May we do so cautiously, with safety, without danger and without harm' Amberle said, reciting an old Elven speech she had often heard her uncle’s speaking before departure. This was the first time she had ever spoken the words herself.

'You're on _The Rover_ ' Eretria wanted to laugh at Amberle's blind optimism. Was she even naiver than she had initially thought? 'It'll be a miracle if we make it off this ship _alive_ '

When Amberle let go of Eretria's hand, her smile was a little dimmer than before. Without another word, she reached for something tied around her neck. Eretria hadn't noticed but the princess was wearing a pendant around her neck. She watched as Amberle pulled the item until it was up and over her head before holding it through a gap between the bars for Eretria to take.

'Part of the tradition when an alliance is formed is that a pendant is traded to signify the bond. The other party normally wears it'

Eretria's eyes took in the necklace. It was a bluey grey stone on a piece of black string. She immediately recognized the necklace as a protection stone.

'That didn't exactly work for you, did it?'

'Maybe my protection has been foretold as the bearer who wears it' Amberle urged Eretria to take the stone with her eyes and Eretria did so carefully.

'It's not my colour'

'Please wear it, Eretria. Even if it's only tied to your wrist. Protection stones hold a lot of power. More so than most people believe'

Eretria flirted with the notion of wearing the stone before closing her fingers around it. 'We're gonna need more than fable magic to get out of this place'

'How long have you been here?' Amberle asked suddenly. It was important to know who she was putting her faith in and that it wasn't misplaced. She watched as Eretria played with the protection stone.

'Five years. Cephalo bought me from a merchant' Eretria paused. 'I left the fire and went straight to hell'

Amberle's eyes glinted as Eretria glanced down. Her fingers were playing with the protection stone in her hands.

'It started off okay. I used to be the favourite. He'd introduce me as his daughter to traders, to new members of his crew but I soon figured out the reason why'

Amberle had no words. When she reflected on her own privileged upbringing, having nothing more to worry about than the ordinary day to day things, her heart twanged for Eretria in a way that it never had before.

'I'm sorry' Amberle said, automatically. 'For all those things'

'You asked me a question, I gave my answer' Eretria's eyes snapped up to meet her own. 'I didn't tell you so that you'd feel sorry for me' It was a typical comeback by Eretria's standards but Amberle's eyes didn't miss the way her lips trembled and how she had glanced away.

'We're going to escape' Amberle told her firmly, trying to bring their conversation back to the situation at hand. 'What you just told me has made reassurance of that if anything else'

'Tell me that when we're on the shores of Arborlon'

'I promise you I will. You have my word' Eretria gazed back at Amberle. She could hear the honesty in her voice as well as seeing the presence of it in her eyes. 'I will make sure you are pardoned for your efforts when we return to my kingdom'

'A pardon is not enough to protect me from Cephalo'

'We have the best guards. I will give you a room in our palace'

'Cephalo will still find me either way' Eretria murmured. Amberle's naivety was ever apparent the longer she spent with her it seemed. 'No guards or palace will stop him'

'We're in this together' Amberle told her, her eyes reflecting on every word. 'I will make sure Cephalo never finds you'

'You can try' Eretria said. 'But this is a suicide mission and I've already accepted _death_ so what else do I have to lose?'

'I'm sorry you feel that way, I really am, but what happened to your attitude of... what was the term? _Sticking it to the man_?' Amberle challenged.

'I know when to admit that there are no other options'

Amberle threw her hands up in frustration, struggling to fight off the nervous twinge of laughter she felt brewing within herself. 'There are always other options! _'_

'I'll help you 'cause I hate Cephalo but mark my words. Someone _will_ die and because you're the _princess_ , it won't be you'

Amberle counted that as a victory. At least Eretria was on her side, albeit still dangerous. She watched as the Rover stuffed her protection stone in a pocket of her leather belt.

'My promise and rewards still remain' Amberle repeated.

'Rewards are only given when something gets done, completed. Tell me...' Eretria stood up. 'Will you be able to do that from beyond the grave?'

Amberle could say nothing. Her words were weak against the Rover's and Eretria was obviously tired of listening.

'I've made sure that you won't be bothered tonight but I'd still sleep with one eye open'

'Noted' Amberle said, her expression curious as to how Eretria had taken care of the crew. She dared not question it as she could sense Eretria's resolve lessening. The Rover was tired.

'Have you even slept on a floor before, princess?' Eretria asked as she gazed down at Amberle on the ground. When Amberle shook her head _no_ as predicted, Eretria continued. 'Just make sure you move around every so often. The cramp will be lessened that way'

Amberle nodded, smiling slightly as Eretria's footsteps led further away. She watched as Eretria climbed the ladders at the end of the hold and shuffled back as she got comfy for the night- or as comfy as sleeping on a wooden floor would offer.


	4. Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amberle gets tortured and Eretria is absent. The forged alliance, however, is not dead in the water.

Amberle was quite sure that Eretria had been right all along; that she wasn't going to make it off _The Rover_ alive after all.

It was only a matter of time, she thought, wrists tied to a mast on the top deck, struggling as her feet dangled a few inches from the ground. This was an interrogation.

'The Ark of Arborlon' Cephalo repeated again. 'Where is it?'

'I have no idea what you're talking about' Amberle screeched as the ropes cut into her wrists. She hated feeling suspended like this, on trial in front of a crowd that would rather see her drown than hear her speak. 'I promise you, I speak the truth. Why would I lie?'

'You would lie to protect _him'_ Amberle's eyes followed the poker that Cephalo waved in his grip. She knew that it was only a matter of time before he used it on her. 'Evertine isn't looking so fair these days'

Amberle glared at her captor. 'It must be something in the water then because neither do you'

Cephalo snickered at the comeback. 'You've got spirit, kid. I'll give you that'

Amberle glared at Cephalo at the back handed compliment. Her eyes moved from his face to the makeshift jury watching her carefully across the deck. She recognised Flick from his toothless smirk and recoiled when he blew her a kiss.

'But _spirit_ can be crushed' Cephalo ran a finger down the long poker before ushering Flick to come closer.

Amberle's eyes flew around. In all truth, she was looking for Eretria. The Rover hadn't appeared in the morning as she had promised the night before, and instead Amberle had been met by a guard who had escorted her to the deck where she was now dangling on trial. It was a little worrying if anything else.

Wood scraped as Flick rolled a barrel towards Cephalo, his expression one of curiosity and intrigue. Amberle fidgeted with her restraints as she figured out what was about to happen.

'They say that burns can take years to fully disappear- if they even disappear at all' Cephalo lifted the cap off the barrel, a cloud of hot smoke dispersing with a sizzle.

'I'll give you one last chance to save that smooth skin of yours' He paused to emphasis drama. 'Tell me where the Ark is'

Cephalo plunged the poker into the fizzy sizzle of the hot coals and waited impatiently for his answer.

Amberle was now consumed by panic. Maybe she had underestimated Cephalo and the limits he would sink to. Amberle half expected Eretria to swing in right about now and save the day.

When she didn't - and Cephalo withdrew the poker from the barrel - Amberle knew it could only go one way and not in her favour. Cephalo moved closer towards her, a twisted smile on his face as his free hand reached out to unfasten the bottom criss-cross ties to Amberle's leather armour.

'You- _please_ don't do this!' Amberle begged but Cephalo pulled her armour apart with aggression and impatience. 'I'm telling the truth. I know nothing of the Ark and I vow that as royalty!'

Cephalo's rough, chubby and unkempt hand was now skimming across her stomach. 'So very smooth. It's a shame that it's got to be this way'

Amberle braced herself for the immediate contact, closing her eyes tightly and attempting to kick Cephalo with her boots. He silenced Amberle's movements by grasping her hip with his free hand. She tried her best to kick back but her strength was no match to Cephalo's, and he brought the poker into contact with her skin. Amberle screamed and kicked back automatically, her feet curling at the red hot touch. She cried out as the pain shot through her body like hot water onto ice.

'That was just a taster' Cephalo sounded bored and uninterested as he moved the burning metal back from her skin. Maybe Amberle was delaying his plans too much for his liking. 'Now tell me where the Ark is'

Amberle trembled but said nothing. She shook her head no, almost silenced by the pain, refusing to speak. Cephalo pressed a hand to her waist, his other lining up the hot metal for another touch. His eyes lingered over the first marking he had made before he brought the poker back into contact with her skin. The pain was unforeseen and shot straight through her body like a shot. Amberle eyes grew wet with tears.

If Amberle thought that she had suffered with her ankle then she had been wrong. Her skin had melted under the piece of hot metal almost instantly.

Cephalo drew back, shaking his head, one hand remaining on Amberle's hip as he held her in place. 'One more chance, sweetheart' His eyes glanced over the two 'x's he had made with the hot poker. He was about to make a third.

Amberle's body ached, throbbing from the pain and also from tiredness. The ropes suspending her off the deck and tying her to the mast would leave raw marks for days, she was almost sure of it, but the marks Cephalo had made with the poker would last much longer.

' _Okay_ \- okay!' Amberle closed her eyes. She couldn't withstand another second of this. She had done her best to protect her family but now it was time to protect herself. 'I'll- I'll tell you where the Ark is'

'I'm listening' Cephalo snapped, poker hovering a mere inch from her skin. Amberle could feel the heat emitting from the metal, her feet almost curling on accord.

'My uncles have a ship located in the West. The Ark is-' Amberle paused to open her eyes yet regretted it almost instantly. She didn't want to wallow in the hungry greed and dark enthusiasm of her captor.

'There is a contact in Safehold. He's the only one who knows how to reach it excluding my uncles. I give you my word'

Cephalo stared Amberle dead in the eyes. 'You better not be lying to me' He raised the poker up again, aiming for the third 'x' across Amberle's stomach. The skin was red raw and stinging. Fresh wounds were always more painful in the more tender areas of the body.

'I'm not lying!' Amberle tried to keep her voice strong but knew she had failed when Cephalo rolled his eyes and laughed.

'We shall see' Cephalo went to withdraw the poker but hesitated. 'Might as well give you the collection'

Amberle screamed out as the third and final 'X' was embossed on her skin. Cephalo was deep in concentration as he held the hot piece of metal against smooth skin for a few deliberated seconds and Amberle kicked around, choking in pain.

'I've seen enough here' Cephalo hummed, moving back. He turned around and tossed the poker back into the barrel. 'Someone take her back to the cells. And _make sure_ she's tied up this time!'

 

* * *

 

Since her earlier confrontation with Cephalo, Amberle had been locked in the cells with the new addition of an armed guard on the opposite side of the bars. He was predictably unsmiling and Amberle avoided his gaze as much as she could. It was piercing and uncomfortable.

Two hours had passed by and Amberle had spent them resting against the back wall of the ship, her mind working and re-working on a hundred different things. She thought of Eretria and how she had been missing from the deck earlier. It was beginning to play on her mind, so much so that she was about to call out to the guard to ask him if he knew her whereabouts when there was a noise. Amberle watched as someone climbed down the ladder at the far end of the room, immediately recognising Eretria at once.

'Where you going?' The guard said as he stood up. 'She doesn't get visitors'

'I'm not here to see her' Eretria said. She held something in her hands. Eretria's dark eyes gazed up the pirate, her small figure seemed tiny in comparison to him. 'I've got something for _you_ '

Amberle squinted across the room but couldn't see what Eretria was motioning to. The guard however could and he almost jumped with enthusiasm.

Eretria had created a closeness between herself and the guard, reaching out to touch his arm.

'You must be _so_ tired' Eretria said, touching his arm with her hand and letting it linger. Amberle rolled her eyes. The Rover was using seduction in a very predictable way. 'So I brought you something'

The guard's eyes lit up as he grasped the goblet Eretria had eased into his grip. 'You did?'

Eretria and Amberle both watched as he took a swig of the drink.

'Just thought we'd get around to finishing what we started' Eretria flirted, easing the cup towards his mouth. 'You know how it is'

'You're too good to me' The guard said, taking a mouthful of the liquid as Eretria's hands skimmed across his arm.

'Not good enough' Eretria whispered, watching as he swallowed most of the cup. It took a minute before the guard stumbled back, his eyes closing as his vision began to give way and blur. 'But I try'

Amberle jumped as the guard fell to the floor and watched wide-eyed as Eretria stepped around him. She moved from her spot against the back wall.

 _'Eretria!_ What did you do? _'_

'A little something' Eretria said as she pushed the guard’s body to the side. Amberle shook her head, worried and Eretria rolled her eyes. 'He'll be _fine_ '

'You didn't have to do that! What about Cephalo-'

'Now is not a good time to start caring for them, princess. I did what I had to do'

'You killed him!'

'He's not dead but hey,  _you're welcome_. He wouldn't have let me see you otherwise' Eretria spoke quickly yet quietly. There were crew above them after all. The only bonus of visiting the cells at night was that the crew was often merry and this was Eretria's only time to move around freely without any questions.

Amberle stared at the body of the guard. 'And _how_ are you going to explain this?'

Eretria had thought that far ahead. 'He won't remember anything when he wakes up'

Amberle was rendered speechless as she watched Eretria drag the pirate's body towards the end of the room, hiding it out of sight behind a barrel. She was definitely stronger than she looked.

'Where were you?' Eretria blinked at the detachment in Amberle's voice and gazed back at her blankly. Amberle watched as Eretria unlocked the cell door.

'Cephalo discovered this morning that I had unshackled you when I put you in here' Eretria's eyes shifted to Amberle's open armour and her eyes caught sight of the marks across her stomach. 'So I spent most of today in shackles, out of sight' Eretria paused. 'I heard about what happened earlier' Her eyes motioned to Amberle's wound. 'I need to check that'

'Can you untie me first?' Amberle asked from where she was sat on the floor, her back to the wall of the ship as Eretria shuffled towards her.

'If I untie you then they'll know it was me' She glanced to the ladder at the far end. 'Our time is limited'

It was a valid point and Amberle offered a weak nod in agreement. She felt exposed and a little embarrassed that her armour was still untied and open. 

Eretria knelt down beside her, sliding  a white cloth from one of her pockets. 'Here- this'll help'

'I can't exactly...' Amberle began, awkwardly motioning to her tied hands behind her back. 

'To numb the pain' Eretria moved closer, a hand awkwardly pushing back the two edges of armour. 'Burn wounds are a real bitch'

'You don't have to-' Amberle gasped with pain as the cloth came into contact with her stomach.

'It'll only hurt for a second' Eretria told her, pressing the damp cloth across the three wounds, one by one and gently.

'You've done this before' Amberle said through gritted teeth, the pain fresh stand stinging.

'More times than I'd like to remember' Eretria held the damp cloth in the same position for a few minutes watching Amberle as he eyes closed and the pain began to diminish. 'The cool eases the burns'

'Thanks' Amberle opened her eyes to find Eretria's eyes scanning across her exposed skin. She suddenly felt self-conscious and warm. _Very_ warm. 

'It feels better already' Amberle managed, glancing away from Eretria.

Eretria's hand applied more pressure before she removed the cloth completely. 'I didn't get to warn you. I was just about to when he found out about my " _mistake"_ '

'You couldn't have stopped him if you tried' Amberle almost jumped as she felt something cold touch her stomach before realising that it was Eretria's hands.

'He gave you the 'x's' Eretria stated. Her fingers traced across the indentations as if she was drawing them out. 'I got the 'o's'

Amberle remained quiet, captivated by the simple touch. The burns ached but Eretria was being so gentle that she could barely feel her touch. Amberle's expression was blank as Eretria began to tie her armour back up, lightly criss-crossing the ties over her chest.

'I told him where the Ark is'

'The Ark of Arborlon?' Eretria finished tying the lace. 'I thought you said you didn't know what he was talking about?'

'I didn't until I remembered something I had overheard my uncle's speaking about. There's a merchant in Safehold who is trusted with the location' Amberle paled with disappointment and annoyance at herself. 'I may have confessed to Cephalo'

'We're headed to Safehold. Cephalo altered the route' Eretria moved back a little from Amberle. 'And that's where we're gonna escape'

'Safehold is populated by _pirates_ ' Amberle failed to see how this was a viable plan for escape. If they escaped _The Rover_ they would have to find shelter for at least a night, if not for a few nights until they finalised their escape from the island.

'That's our way out. I have a contact on the island. He'll be able to get us out and onto another crew'

'Can he be trusted?'

'He could be brighter. He's not smart enough to be a bad guy' Eretria pressed the cloth against Amberle's wounds again and she heard a whimper of surprise. 'He's your kind. Half-Elven'

Amberle wasn't sure if Eretria was insulting her kind - she probably was - yet hearing about her pirate friend was reassuring. Amberle didn't feel as if they were solely alone now and it gave her hope.

'How's your ankle doing?' Eretria asked, rotating the cloth around to a damper edge.

'Great compared to this' Amberle clenched her teeth as Eretria removed the cloth carefully. She looked down at the burns on her stomach; three solid 'x's set in across her skin. Amberle felt like a cattle animal more than anything else, having been stamped and marked for sale.

'Will they heal?' Amberle was apprehensive to find out the answer to that question.

'You really are new to this' On cue, Eretria shuffled back and Amberle watched as her ringed fingers adjusted her brown leather jacket until one side was low and pulled down on her left shoulder. Amberle followed her fingers as they ghosted across the outline of three burns. Three 'o's to be precise.

'I got these in my first week five years ago'

Amberle moved forward on instinct, forgetting that her hands were still shackled. She wanted to reach out and smooth her fingers over Eretria's shoulders to see how deep the burns were all those years later. She couldn't bring herself to ask Eretria what she had done to require the punishments of such markings.

'That is... that's awful' Amberle said, distantly, shifting until there was confidence encasing her voice. 'Cephalo will pay for what he's done'

'I have more scars than burns' Eretria slid the material back up her shoulder. The burns were now covered but Amberle's eyes could still see them.

'When will we dock in Safehold?' Amberle asked. She had lost track of where their current whereabouts were but knew that they wouldn't be too far from the island.

'By sunrise' Eretria decided. She glanced back to the ladder at the far end of the hold. If she stayed any longer, she risked a member of crew walking in on her. 'That doesn't offer us a lot of time'

'Enough time to figure our way out. Once _The Rover_ docks, Cephalo will probably take me from here'

'He owns a strong hold on the island. You'll probably be moved to the cells there' Eretria answered. 'If I can convince him to let me be your transport then we'll be able to shake them off'

Amberle nodded. The plan was beginning to take shape. Her thoughts were disturbed by the loud noise of talking and footsteps. Crew were moving around in the gun room above.

'Keep this' Eretria said quickly, tossing the cloth to Amberle and forgetting that her hands were still shackled behind her back.

Amberle shifted. 'Uh... No hands, remember?'

Eretria placed it in her grip all the same. 'Keep it hidden or they'll know someone's been here' Eretria moved out of the cell, rushing the key into the lock.

'Thank you' Amberle said. 'For doing this. For everything'

'We're not free yet, princess, so save your breath. I'm only doing this for my promised fortune. Don't think you're so special'

'Obviously not' Amberle said, calculated, her eyes narrowing at the Rover's sharp tone.

As Eretria scattered, Amberle's eyes didn't fail to miss the necklace that was hanging from her neck. A thin black piece of string with a grey stone on the end.

Her protection stone.


	5. Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amberle and Eretria have chosen their moment to escape but will they be successful?

Amberle didn't sleep at all the night before their arrival in Safehold.

The constant rocking of the ship combined with the high winds of the seas was enough to keep her awake for the long intermittent hours, and that wasn't including Amberle's stray thoughts of escape and survival. She also hadn't eaten in days and was now regretting her decision of turning down Eretria's offer of bread the night before. 

Amberle's stomach grumbled and ached, a combination of hunger and the pain of the burn wounds. It was well over two hours later when she felt the sudden shift of the ship as it slowed to a stop and Amberle knew that they had reached the shores of Safehold.

Safehold - not surprisingly - was the only safe hold in the four lands for pirates. It was an island made up of hundreds of piers, of tradesmen and markets. It was the black market envisioned; items were sold and sometimes even people. It had a dark past and an even dirtier soul even if it was decorated by palm trees and the finest sands out with Arborlon. Pirates came to hide and also to find. It was the place to join crews and cruise. Amberle had only read about the folklore of the island and she wondered how much of it had been accurate and true to life.

 _The Rover_ had not docked for long when Amberle was awoken from her thoughts by the sound of footsteps. She stepped up, bracing herself for the worst, when Eretria's small silhouette burst through.

'You ready, princess?' Eretria asked as she unlocked the cell door. Hopefully it would be for the final time.

'As I'll ever be' Amberle replied, stepping out. Eretria prodded her until she was leading the way back out and towards the deck.

'When I tell you to run, we run' Eretria instructed as she hurried Amberle through the gun room. Her voice was low but most of the crew were either on the deck or entering the island.

Amberle nodded in affirmation. 'We run'

When they emerged on deck, Amberle stumbled as Eretria pushed her to move quicker. This was all part of the plan, Amberle mused, yet Eretria was still being rough. She could've played the captor vs. hostage thing a little softer.

'I'm taking you to the cells' Eretria spat, shoving Amberle across the wooden plank adjoining the ship to the sands of the island. 'You're not gonna like it here'

 _Yeah_ , she was really playing up the captor card but so could Amberle.

'My family will see you through' Amberle replied but her acting wasn't as strong as Eretria's was, and instead came off a little limp and weak. 'You will pay for your actions'

Amberle stumbled onto the soft sands and looked around. Safehold was bustling and brimming with people. The ocean water was so blue and the palm trees so pure. She never imagined it to be this appealing, this nice looking. It might have been a form of paradise if she even knew what that was.

'Or you'll pay for mine' Eretria pulled on the shackles adjoining her wrists and Amberle was pulled to a halt. There were Rover crew surrounding them now. Eretria glanced around at them, her confident edge now fading. This was unforeseen.

'You really think I wouldn't notice, did you?'

Eretria felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck. She always imagined that to have been a cliché but it really did happen. She glanced around to see Cephalo looking down from the deck of _The Rover_.

Amberle's eyes shifted around nervously as she realised that they were being surrounded.

Cephalo pointed to Eretria. 'The protection stone'

'I have no idea what you're talking about' Eretria replied, lightly pushing into Amberle. They went to move but the Rovers were blocking their path.

'You see, funny thing is... that little bitch beside you was wearing the exact same thing when you captured her' Cephalo's steps creaked across the plank as he moved towards Eretria and Amberle.

'And it had disappeared before she was marked by these fine hands' Cephalo's eyes glinted with a twisted glee. ' _Strange_ '

'I take what I want to take' Eretria was defiant. 'I saw it and I wanted it! Didn't you teach me that, _father_?'

Cephalo was in front of Eretria now, his eyes piercing holes into her own. 'I've never seen you like this' He commented, close to laughter. 'Does she _inspire_ you or somethin'?'

Eretria wasn't quick enough to avoid Cephalo's heavy slap which crossed her face and Amberle gasped. Eretria's hair swung back as she stood up to Cephalo.

'Don't touch her!' Amberle shouted, frantically glancing around. She counted at least four Rovers cornering them.

'You're pretty good at hitting girls' Eretria spat. 'But we fight back too' Quickly, she launched herself at Cephalo, a hand wrapping around his neck in a headlock and he was soon stumbling back towards the wooden plank.

'We won't get another chance!' Eretria instructed. _'Run_!'

Amberle seized the moment and charged at one of the circling pirates - her hands still bound - and fly kicked him in the chest. She spun around to repeat her actions, booting the other pirate away before turning on her feet and running for a crowd. She wanted to wait for Eretria but the remaining two pirates blocked her from doing so and charged after her.

Eretria pulled Cephalo to the sand. She may have been small but her grip was steady and she could cling onto someone like a koala. She threw short, solid punches to his face before releasing him from her hold. He had recoiled, cradling his face in pain yet his smirk remained resilient.

Eretria slipped on the sand as she ran to get away. In the distance, she caught sight of Amberle disappearing into the market crowd closely followed by the two Rovers. All adrenaline, Eretria charged after them in a blind rage. She had to protect Amberle.

Amberle's heart was in her mouth as her feet pounded across the sand and into the hustle of the marketplace. Stalls and sellers lined the beach in a parallel line that stretched as far as Amberle could see. She pushed past pirates, timidly murmuring whispers of sorry as she did so. The quicker she ran, the less likely that she would be recognised. The two Rovers were still on her tail and Eretria was nowhere to be seen, presumably still in a struggle with Cephalo on the edge of _The Rover_.

As Amberle weaved through out the crowd, she realised that the marketplace was leading to a cluster of makeshift tents, ones with campfires burning adjacent to them. The tents would offer her a good place to hide and she felt herself push on, a worrying glance set over her shoulders. The Rovers grinned, toothless, as they pushed their way through the hustling crowd. A princess wouldn't be able to evade them for long.

Amberle's feet were carrying her at such a frantic rate that the pain she had once felt in her ankle seemed to have surpassed. She pushed on, and in over five metres she would hit the first tent.

Eretria ran with determination, her eyes whirling around when she realised that she had lost track of the two pirates tailing Amberle and the princess herself. She shoved and pushed her way through the marketplace, her boots kicking up clouds of sand, until she caught sight of the tents billowing in the wind in the distance and her eyes trailed to the back of Amberle's head. She was heading for the tents and so were the Rovers.

Eretria pushed on; running as fast as she could until it became painful, feeling the heels of her feet blister at the speed. She had to reach Amberle before the crew did but her determination weakened as she watched the Rovers push their way into the tent. Amberle had done so a few seconds earlier, her advantage of distance disappearing when she had lost her footing on the sand.

Amberle had flown into the tent, thankful that it was empty. It was a bar more than anything else, tables scattered across in what appeared to be a gathering for the pirate kind. Her eyes skimmed around the room. There were tables to hide under but that would be where they would search first. Amberle had only a few seconds to decide on her course of action. She ran to the counter of the bar, peering over it to see if there was enough space to hide herself and she decided that there was. She climbed up and over the counter, ducking just in time as the two Rover men dashed through.

Amberle tried to still her breathing which was difficult when she swore she could hear her own heart pounding wildly in her chest. Sweat was brewing on her forehead and she swiped a hand up to wipe it away. Her nerves were on edge as she stilled her movements, listening.

'She can't have left' One Rover said, his voice was croaky and deep. 'There's nowhere to go'

'Bitch is still here' The other said and Amberle heard a clatter as he presumably kicked over a chair. Footsteps moved closer and Amberle heard one of the men whispering. ' _Under the table_ '

Amberle closed her eyes as glass smashed into the floor. They were flipping over the tables now, checking for her underneath.

Eretria flew into the tent with so much speed, she ran into one of the pirate's backs by accident. She stumbled back, realising her mistake, and ducked as he whipped around to throw a punch. Eretria ducked again as his other arm swung out, this time with a dagger, and Eretria pulled him closer by his shoulders until she had kneed him firmly in the chest. He dropped the dagger and collapsed to the floor, his friend was now running at Eretria with a shard of the broken glass that he had picked up from the floor.

Amberle had no idea what was going on but she dared not move as glass was smashed and tables were slammed.

The pirate swung the shard of glass like he was swaying a sword and Eretria danced around the tent to avoid it.

'Who brings glass to a knife fight?' Eretria asked, sliding her dagger from a larp on her thigh.

The pirate just laughed.

'You fight with anything' He said, making a stride for Eretria. 'But what would you know, imposter?'

Amberle jumped at the sound of Eretria's voice and crouched up to catch sight of her. She could say nothing except ' _Look out_!' when the pirate became dangerously close to her.

Eretria glanced over towards the bar as Amberle's head appeared.

'No shit' Eretria said, dodging another swipe of the shard. She threw herself forward, the other Rover blocking her step by pulling on her braid from behind and yanking her back. Eretria let out a cry at the pain, waving her dagger at the pirate as she tried to fend him off. Amberle cried out when she witnessed the shard of glass slit across Eretria's face, Eretria weakly losing her grasp of her dagger and it clattered to the floor. The pirate pulled her back by her hair, angling her head back as he pressed the piece of glass closer to her throat and held her against the table.

Amberle couldn't take any more of this. Clambering over the bar, she dropped to the floor with a thick thud, a hand stopping to pick up a piece of the broken bottle before she ran at the pirate's back.

The shard of glass, pointed and jagged, collided with his shoulder blade and he contorted in pain, falling back. Amberle could see the blood beginning to pour at the stab wound as he rolled back towards the floor. Amberle's gaze fell on Eretria. She ran forward, taking her by the hand as her other cupped Eretria's cheek.

'Are you- are you okay?'

'I've survived worse' Eretria said, gazing up at her. Amberle's hand was now covered in her blood.

'We should really get out of here. Cephalo will send more men' She looked down to confirm the handhold with her own eyes. Eretria's fingers had interlaced with Amberle's own in the moment, Amberle's hand offering comfort to the bleeding scar on Eretria's cheek.

Amberle nodded, wiping her bloodied hand on her leg but she didn't let go of Eretria's hand as she turned around. Her eyes fell to the pirate who was choking out in pain on the floor, wrestling with the prominent shard protruding from his shoulder.

'Will it kill him?' Amberle asked, her voice quiet. She glanced away from the pirate and back to Eretria. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer or not.

'A few more inches to the left and he'd have been a goner' Eretria answered. She noticed how Amberle's breath slowed at her words and realised that the Elven girl was happy at the answer. Only Amberle could be thankful for the survival of one of Cephalo's men who had tried to kill both of them. 'His lucky day, I guess'

Eretria tugged on Amberle's hand and without speaking, they snuck out the tent.


	6. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motels. Scars. Kissing.

The first meal Amberle has in days is in the motel located in the centre of Safehold. Eretria had used her knowledge and contacts to secure them a room for the night which hadn't been too difficult.

Eretria had made contacts, friends even, out of the circle that Cephalo operated in which was an added bonus. He had never stepped foot in the motel owned by a druid. It was too much of a step into the magical world; a druid who welcomed those of all kinds. He was a visionary. Cephalo wasn't.

Allanon, the owner, had not raised so much of an eyebrow at the bloody scar Eretria had worn when she had cornered him in the reception area of the motel as Amberle snuck into the motel buffet room to fetch food. When Eretria confessed that she had no money to pay for a room, he shook his head and told her she could have one free of charge. Eretria had been taught to hold a great dislike for druids but Allanon was a good guy and she promised to pay him back as soon as time permitted.

'This isn't going to be like your palace, princess' Eretria's voice echoed against the door of the room as her hand turned the handle. Allanon had given her the key almost immediately.

'Has anyway ever told you, you'd be a really bad tour operator?' Amberle said with a roll of her eyes. She felt sluggish after eating. 'I'm not expecting marble floors. I just want a safe place to sleep'

Eretria opened the door, revealing an open plan room with a bed, a chair and a bathroom. It was basic with a capital B yet Amberle had never been as thankful to be in a room on land. Her nights on _The Rover_ were beginning to haunt her whenever she closed her eyes.

'Are you sure we can trust Allanon?' Amberle asked, worry evident in her voice and her face as Eretria closed the door.

'He's the only one we can trust bar the half-elf'

'When will you see your friend?'

'He works on the shores. I'll stop by first thing tomorrow'

Amberle nodded. She was too tired to muster a reply. As she moved into the room, Eretria made a b line for the bathroom and Amberle perched herself on the end of the bed. It had only hit her just now how far she was away from home.

Eretria gasped as she looked at herself in the worn out mirror in the bathroom. She looked like she had just survived a war, the bloody scratch across her face now faded and congealed.

' _The things I do for a princess_ ' Eretria muttered to herself, hands resting against the sink. She began to unbutton her leather jacket and pulled it off. The orangey brown armour was in desperate need of a wash but she was too tired to do so.

Eretria's gaze moved back to the mirror and she looked at her torso, the black wispy straps of her bra crossing across her skin and across the tattoos on her shoulder. She felt odd, distant, like nothing else mattered except resting for the night. She hadn't slept properly for weeks, biding her time to escape her life as a Rover. The universe had answered her wish it seemed, giving her an escape in the form of an Elven princess.

'Eretria' Amberle's voice echoed into the bathroom – a few minutes later - as Eretria turned on the water tap. 'Are you okay?'

When Eretria didn't reply, Amberle moved from her position on the edge of the bed and slid into the bathroom. Her eyes were greeted by Eretria's back and Amberle immediately glanced down, reddening.

' _Sorry,_ I didn't mean to-'

Eretria looked at Amberle's reflection in the mirror and shrugged. 'It's okay'

Amberle relented, moving her eyes up to meet Eretria's in the mirror. Although she wasn't looking at them directly, Amberle's eyes took in the tattoo's decorating Eretria's shoulders and the scars reaching down towards her waist.

'Did you want somethin'?' Eretria questioned, her taut shoulders reflexing as she tore a piece of cloth from her jacket. Amberle watched as Eretria dabbed the piece of close in the sink water before scrunching it up and pressing it against her face. The blood from before was now dry and harder to wipe away. 'Princess?'

'I want to help'

'If you want to help, go lie down' Eretria wiped at her face. The wound in all honesty still stung but the pain didn't betray on her face. 'Don't you need your beauty sleep?'

'No' Amberle urged, moving from her position at the door and into the bathroom. 'Let me help'

Eretria lost all train of thought when she felt Amberle's hand on her back. It was cold and surprising, and it rendered her frozen.

'I want to help. _Please._ Let me?'

Eretria didn't reply, instead turning around to surrender the damp rag to Amberle. She was tired and that made her weak. If she was looking for an excuse she decided on that one.

'Have you not had enough of my blood on your hands today?'

Amberle murmured for Eretria to sit up on the sink counter and Eretria did as she was asked. 'You know that in these circumstances that isn't funny'

As Amberle dipped the cloth under the running tap, her eyes caught sight of the burns she had previously seen on Eretria's body and realised that they weren't the only ones. They covered her chest like moles, corrupting the skin, scar like lines drawn with ink- only they weren't drawn with ink but with pain.

Eretria dipped her head as Amberle reached up, dabbing her face with the cloth, wiping away an inch of dried blood.

'Tell me if I hurt you' Amberle whispered. She wanted to ask Eretria about her tattoos but it wasn't the right moment yet.

Eretria smirked. 'You couldn't hurt me if you tried'

Amberle moved back to rinse the cloth under the sink tap, the slow dripping of the water cutting the air between them. ' _True_ but I'm trying to be gentle here. Just tell me if it hurts, okay?'

Eretria nodded as Amberle wiped down from the top of her cheek, the start of the scar, until the bottom.

'I feel honoured, treated by royalty' Eretria's voice had a hint of malice that Amberle didn't like although nothing came of it. It was typical of the Rover.

Amberle dabbed the cloth against Eretria's face. 'I thought Rovers held no faith in the monarchy'

'Just makin' a point, princess. Never thought this would happen to me'

Amberle could agree on that part. In the space of just a few days, she had been kidnapped by a group of Rovers, tortured for information and had now managed to escape her captors- all with the girl who had taken her captive in the first place. It read like a strange fable.

Amberle dabbed the wound in a downward motion. 'You have _way_ more scars than I would have imagined'

Eretria's eyebrow twitched. 'Is it Elven custom to daydream about Rovers?' Eretria felt Amberle's hand freeze as she pressed the cloth against her face.

Amberle glanced down, her voice clearing. 'I was speaking in a reflective nature'

Eretria smirked at the reaction. Amberle was _embarrassed_! This was too good an opportunity to pass up. Eretria pushed herself forward until Amberle had forgotten about attending to her wound, her lips a mere inch away.

'I think I _know_ what you _meant_ ' Eretria added. Her words danced across Amberle's lips and she had to fight the urge to close the gap between them. It stood as a game, a challenge.

'I think it scares you more than anything 'cause part of you wonders what it'd be like and it's not going to  go away as easily as you like to think' Eretria breathed on Amberle's lips. 'I infuriate you in a lot of ways'

Amberle's hands now rested on each side of Eretria, balancing herself against the sink counter, as she tried to breathe air and formulate a reply. She settled on the breathy reply of 'more than you could imagine' and tried to ignore the jolt the interaction shot through her. Her hand had lost the piece of cloth, her wish of helping Eretria tend to her wound moving to the background at the sudden shift between them.

Eretria almost broke the moment they were having by moving on the counter until their foreheads were touching.

'I think I know' Eretria whispered, Amberle's eyes trailing down towards her lips. 'I think you know-' Eretria swung a hand up and around Amberle's neck, pulling her in closer, her legs wrapping around Amberle.

'Isn't the fight just so hard, _Amberle_?' Eretria's voice was almost patronising now, teasing. Amberle swallowed at the sound of Eretria pronouncing her name. It didn't hold the usual tone of _princess._ ' _To not let go_ \- to not give in'

Amberle was in a haze – her eyes closed as her forehead pressed against Eretria's – struggling to fight what she felt overcoming her while Eretria was calm, speaking the right words while pushing the right actions. A seductress.

Amberle pushed into Eretria, trying her best to make their lips meet but Eretria was too quick and angled her head to the side. Amberle could only bring a wet kiss to the Rover's neck instead and Eretria moaned at the contact, opening her eyes as she held Amberle close. Her deliberation was having the very effect she desired and she tried not to betray her hand.

Amberle tried again to bridge the gap between them and Eretria almost gave in, until the very last second when she dragged her lips across Amberle's cheek, her lips moving in on their desired location inching towards the Elven's ears.

Eretria kissed down her jaw, laughing lightly at the impatience Amberle was emitting by trying hurriedly to angle her face back around. She eventually gave in, however, and their lips pressed together roughly. The touch felt strange for Amberle and she chastised herself for not doing so earlier because Eretria's lips were so plump and firm against her own.

As she pulled Eretria closer, her hands skimmed to her waist. Eretria's skin was soft if vandalised by the the scars and burns that only leading a Rover life could bring. Eretria wore scars but Amberle knew most of them weren't just physical.

Eretria pushed into her harder, the kisses becoming open mouthed and frantic as they both struggled for dominance. Amberle's hands edged up Eretria's almost naked torso as she gave herself to the touch, of feeling Eretria as close as she currently was, her fingers tracing gentle circles over the ridges and cuts she felt beneath them.

Amberle didn't understand how the human kind, how any race, could inflict such damage on one another. As an Elven who believed in peace, this ignited a flame of anger within Amberle. Cephalo would pay for how he had treated Eretria and all those countless others.

Eretria broke the kiss by pressing her forehead against Amberle's. She was out of breath as she licked the middle parting of Amberle's lips – teasing much more – and Eretria held her eyes closed.

'How's it feel to give in?' Eretria asked. She didn't dare ruin the moment by opening her eyes, Amberle reflecting her position as she was held tight against Eretria who remained on the counter.

Eretria felt Amberle's forehead crease against her own and she realised that the Elven was smiling.

'Who said I was giving in?' Amberle said, vying for defiance but landing on a weak portal between flirtation and humour.

Eretria closed the gap between them quickly – wanting nothing more than to deepen the kiss – before pulling back. 'What about now?'

Amberle was almost laughing now. She had to admit that her patience was slipping, her attention caught once again by the sometimes smooth, sometimes rough contours against Eretria's skin.

Eretria pushed forward again but this time she didn't pull back or stop, especially when Amberle returned the kiss with such pace and vigour. Amberle tasted like strawberry and the flavour was beginning to become a familiar yet addictive one. Eretria didn't have time to be annoyed at herself for falling for such a cliché when Amberle scooped her up – Eretria's legs bound around her waist – struggling at first as the Rover was heavier than she looked.

They kissed and kissed until Amberle's back hit the bed and they both fell over.

Eretria wasted no time in exploiting her current position on top of Amberle, pinning her down with her legs as her hands hurried to free the Elven of her clothes.

 

* * *

 

'Can I ask you something?'

Eretria gazed over at Amberle as they lay in the bed in the evening. Only Amberle would initiate an interrogation post-sex but she gave into her with a small shrug, too tired to muster a reply as closed her eyes.

'Those markings on your shoulder' Amberle inched closer, her fingers reaching out as they trailed a light touch between Eretria's shoulder blades. 'What do they mean?'

'It's not important'

'I want to know' Amberle continued.

'And what you want, you get right?'

' _Please_ '

Eretria sighed.

'That one was given on my initiation' Eretria closed her eyes as Amberle's fingers danced across her skin. She was so gentle.

'What about this one?' Amberle asked, fingers coming to rest on the small tattoo on Eretria's left hand shoulder. It was a cross and in a shade of red that resembled blood.

'My last owner'

Eretria's tone was sharp and Amberle felt uncomfortable to press the subject any further. Instead her gaze fell to the scars and burns creating crevices on her back.

As Amberle's trail skimmed over a scar just below her right shoulder blade, Eretria spoke up.

'I got that one from fending off one of Cephalo's men on my first week'

'What about this one?' Amberle's fingers came to rest on her spine, running them across the ridges of another wound.

'A sting gone wrong' Eretria sighed, opening her eyes as she lay on the pillow. 'If you're going to process them all, you'll be there a long time'

Amberle sat back. 'Sorry' she said, weakly. She shifted back down onto her pillow, mirroring Eretria's position on the bed. Amberle wondered if she had already crossed the line; gone too far in her questioning. They were both enjoying catching up on rest, lying face down under the throw overs yet she still gazed at Eretria. Amberle wanted to know more of her story and her scars were a fraction of that story as dark as they were.

'It's fine' Eretria breathed, sleepily.

'I didn't mean to upset you'

'I don't get upset' Eretria snapped. 'At least, not that easily' She opened her eyes and gazed back at Amberle. Her tone shifted to a gentler one. Amberle was deep in thought. 'You okay?'

Amberle glanced away, a small shake of her head. 'Honestly? No. I'm scared we're not going to get out of this'

Eretria couldn't exactly promise that they would be safe. She was a pessimist if anything and a Rover, and the two went hand in hand. Amberle was a princess and had no doubt grown up surrounded by fairy tales of redemption and heroes while Eretria had drifted from home to makeshift home. They were opposites on every scale yet Eretria couldn't bring herself to retort a comment that would dampen the Elven girl's mood.

'I'm glad I met you' Eretria admitted, suddenly. 'I was living half a life on _The Rover_ and I was preparing to leave even if it meant I didn't make it out alive. I pissed off Cephalo so much that capturing you was my only way back in'

'So why did you go back?' Amberle asked. 'You didn't have to agree to the mission'

'I had nowhere else _to_ go. I'd spent all those nights dreaming and I still crawled back' Eretria sighed in frustration at herself. 'The only upside is that you came along and we escaped'

'I couldn't have done that without you'

'True' Eretria yawned. 'Give credit where credits due'

' _The princess and the Rover_ ' Amberle said. 'Who would've thought?

'One hell of a pairing, aren't we?' Eretria mused. She blinked at the realisation that she had slept with royalty. She'd had _sex_ with a _Princess_. Goals.

Amberle smiled. She agreed by closing the space between them.


	7. Disguises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eretria leaves Amberle to visit the early-morning marketplace in the hopes of stealing the Princess a pirate get-up and meets a face from the past.

Eretria glanced at Amberle's sleeping form. Her breathing was calm and she looked contented, well rested. The night before was still fresh in Eretria's memory, a smile playing across her lips as she thought of herself wrapped up and lost in Amberle.

 

* * *

Eretria decided to let Amberle sleep and slipped from the bed without a sound. She got dressed in the bathroom before giving the elf one last glance before she left the room.

The motel was quiet this early in the morning and Eretria was thankful. She wasn't in the mood to be stopped, not even by Allanon who – knowingly – let her pass without a word. Eretria headed for the streets of the marketplace, a brave move if Cephalo and his crew were still roaming the streets. She knew that this time in the morning was her only viable option for flying solo undetected (the Rovers would have spent the night before merry and drunk celebrating their land on Safehold in the main parts of the island) and Eretria could walk fast without Amberle nervously twitching at her side. There was an added danger that Amberle would be recognised. It wasn't every day that the King's granddaughter strolled through the shores of Safehold.

As Eretria walked across the sands, she stopped at the market stalls. She figured that now would be a good time to buy Amberle some other clothes so she could at least look the part and drop the royal insignia from her cuff. It would attract attention more than anything else yet Eretria thought that it would be a miracle if she could pass off _Amberle Elessedil_ as a _pirate_.

'How much for these?' Eretria asked, picking up a crumpled white leather jacket and black vest – something Amberle wouldn't kick off too much fuss about wearing – and black fitted jeans. Eretria stared at the merchant. He was smaller than she was and had a hunch back.

'Three' he answered. Eretria's eyes scanned across the heap of clothes on the stall, her eyes coming to rest on a dark brown cowboy style hat. It would be enough to disguise Amberle's hair and she wouldn't be recognised from afar.

'The hat?'

'Five'

Eretria was interested in buying the clothes but she had one problem. She didn't have any gold to pay the seller with. She glanced up at him. He was armed – a dagger was tucked in the belt around his waist - and was watching her closely. As Eretria pretended to be interested in other items – rummaging through as she cradled the hat, jacket and vest in her arms – her mind was whizzing as to how she was going to steal them away.

The merchant looked away and Eretria turned around by her heels but her path was blocked by a boy – a boy she recognised almost immediately – and the annoyance fell from her face and emerged as a surprised smile.

' _Wil_?'

'I thought it was you, Eretria' The boy said, grinning as he dipped the hat covering his head. He placed a hand on her shoulder, his eyes scanning across the random bunch of clothes she was carrying. 'You run out of clothes or something?'

She nodded, moving closer towards him as she dropped her voice low so only Wil could hear. 'I came away with no coin'

'You _did_?' His eyebrow rose on accord. 'How many people have you used that line on before?'

 'No Wil, I'm serious. I promise you that if you pay for these, I'll pay you back'

'A _Rover_ paying an _elf_ back?' He gave Eretria a funny look. 'You sure you're feeling okay?'

' _Wil_ they're only eight and I swear I'll pay you back. It's important that I get these to someone'

'Okay' he said. 'But only because I owe you from last time' He dug in his satchel and tossed the gold coins to Eretria who caught them quickly. Wil was wealthy for an elf. She turned and paid the merchant. It was her first honest purchase on Safehold for about a year. Her life as a Rover offered her the five finger discount.

'Thanks' Eretria said to Wil, turning as they began to dwindle through the marketplace. She tucked the clothes under her arm.

'You seem different, Eretria' Wil commented. He studied Eretria with his eyes. Something _was_ different about the Rover. 'Are you still on _The Rover_?'

'I can't speak here' Eretria said, cautiously scanning around the street. It may have been early morning but the makeshift streets were beginning to become more populated. Rover crew could be walking amongst the crowds. Eretria spotted an alleyway and pulled Wil towards it until they were alone.

'You in trouble?' Wil asked. When Eretria nodded, he asked; 'How bad?'

'Oh you know, _kidnapping a member of the monarchy then helping her escape_ bad'

Wil laughed. 'Seriously?'

Eretria nodded. 'Cephalo is trying to kill us. He's looking for the Ark of Arborlon'

'The Ark of Arborlon is a fable if anything else. Does he not know that?'

'Obviously not' Eretria said, leaving out the part of Amberle confessing that there was a connection to the Ark on the island. It would over complicate things if nothing else.

'So you ran away?'

'From _daddy_?' Eretria glared at Wil, offended. 'At least give me some cred. I was given a way out and I took it'

'You're not on your own, though?' Wil asked. His eyes moved to the clothes he had paid for, tucked under Eretria's arm. Those clothes had to be for someone else.

'The princess will look less suspicious if she looks like she's _not_ a princess'

' _Princess_?' Wil blurted, his mind working to catch up. He blinked. 'You mean- Princess Amberle Elessedil!'

' _Shh_! Keep your voice down!' Eretria shoved him in the shoulder and he stumbled back. 'Tryin' to keep a low profile here'

'Sorry' Wil stroked his shoulder. Eretria was stronger than she looked. 'I got excited'

Eretria narrowed her eyes. Wil was already beginning to test her patience. She glanced down as she realised that she had to be calmer. As depressing as it was, Wil was their only way out. He was dumb but harmless none the less, and was at least liked by some pirates on the island which was a little unusual for a half-elf.

'Can you get us on a crew?'

Wil laughed nervously. 'Is this some sort of joke?' When he realised that Eretria was one hundred percent truly serious his laughing stopped. 'I mean, I could try but-'

Eretria grabbed his shirt with her free hand pulling him down towards her level in a more than mildly threatening way. 'Listen, _elf._ I know you're going places on this stupid island but there's more at stake here than your pouty lips and topping up your tan'

'Getting Amberle on board a ship without her getting recognised is dangerous not to mention _crazy_!' Wil choked, stuttering as Eretria refused to let go. 'More so for you than her'

'Do I look as if I care?'

'What's in it for you anyway? You can't be doing this off your own back'

Eretria threatened him with her eyes. 'Plenty of coin'

'You won't get your money if she winds up dead'

Eretria was really losing her patience. Wil's help at the marketplace had been a blessing but not now.

'I will if I get her back _alive_ ' Eretria twisted Wil's collar and he struggled against her, choking. 'I might even cut you in if you get us to Arborlon'

'It's a suicide mission' Wil coughed. 'Eretria!'

Eretria let go and stood back. She glared at Wil both in pity and disdain. 'And just when I thought elves couldn't get any more cowardly. _Congrats_. You surprised me'

'Eretria...' Wil said, adjusting his collar and trying to recapture his breath.

'Save it' Eretria turned, heading back towards the main street. 'I'll do it myself'

Wil shook his head, glancing down at his feet in frustration. He knew he owed the Rover for saving his life all those months ago yet he wasn't sure he was quite ready to sign himself up to such a quest.

' _Eretria_! Wait- Eretria!' Wil called as his feet began to take him in the direction of where the Rover was headed. If he wasn't quick enough, Wil would lose her amongst the crowds. He pushed on until he was close enough to pull her to a stop in the middle of the street.

' _Okay!_ I'll help you, Eretria but only because I owe you for last time' Wil searched the Rover's eyes for gratitude but found none. He spoke quietly. 'I'm in a crew just now aboard  _The Utopia_. I'll try and see if I can get you both in'

Eretria nodded but didn't say anything, instead beginning to walk away from Wil.

'Were you serious about cutting me in?' He called after her. He avoided the bustle of people.

'Depends. How much are you going to annoy me?' Eretria asked, testing. 'If things don't work out, if you let us down...' Eretria let her words trail off. She looked at Wil as he followed her every word.

'I-I won't let you down. What I mean by that is that I'll do my best'

'You better' Eretria snapped. In all honesty, she was placing too much faith in an Elven farm boy who was disguising himself as a pirate. It was pathetic but desperate times called for desperate measures.

'I'll speak to the first mate. She's a little icy around the edges'

' _She_?'

Wil nodded. 'She's hard work but keeps us all in line. Where are you staying for the night?'

Eretria hesitated before confiding in Wil about the motel they were staying in.

'I know that place' He said, after a moment. 'I'll meet you after dark at the entrance to let you know if you're in or not. I can't make any promises'

'Make sure you aren't followed. You _do know_ how to do that, right?'

Wil smiled. The Rover was annoying but he didn't rise to her game. 'Goodbye, Eretria **'**

 

* * *

 

Amberle’s eyes flickered open to the bright light of morning. She reached out to touch the space next to her, immediately confused when she found an empty space.

Amberle sat up in a sudden panic before throwing the covers back and sliding from the bed.

Maybe Eretria was in the bathroom?

As Amberle moved across the floor, her eyes followed the trail of her clothing, disregarded so quickly the previous night.

'Eretria?' Her voice called but she knew the Rover wasn't in the room. Had Eretria really abandoned her at such a time like this? Not only were they on the run but they had just spent the night together which might have hurt her even more. Amberle should've expected no less, however. You can take the girl from _The Rover_ but you can't take the Rover from the girl.

Amberle wanted to cry. She stormed out of the bathroom, hurriedly collecting her garments from the floor. She would get dressed and head for the nearest pier. There had to be at least one decent pirate on the island who would take her back to Arborlon.

As Amberle determinedly pulled on her clothes, resting against the bed, her eyes caught sight of something sitting on the chair in the room. It stopped Amberle in her tracks and she threw down her top to collect it. A memory flashed in her mind of Eretria wearing it the night before, the small pendant knocking off her chest as they made out in the bathroom. Maybe Eretria had left behind Amberle's gift of a protection stone as if to say goodbye or maybe to pour salt in the wound she had left Amberle to heal. Whatever the reason, Amberle knew it wasn't good. The Rover hadn't stolen anything physical from her and maybe that's what hurt the most, that there were no hapless objects of intrinsic value, only her heart.

Amberle picked it up, fingers crossing across the small stone. For the first time in her life she felt as if it was creating the opposite. It wasn't offering protection, more damage, and Amberle had had enough of fable magic and placing her faith in people. She threw the protection stone at the door, only for it to bounce back and land across the floor. Amberle screamed and knocked over the chair.

In her haste, she didn't hear the room door click open and as her eyes flew around to see who dare be entering her room, her mouth gaped open when she realised that it was the very person she was angry at leaving.

Eretria's eyes moved across the room to the kicked over chair and the necklace strewn across the floor. 'You having a meltdown, princess?'

'I thought you were gone!' Amberle snapped. 'I thought you had left!'

'I'll make sure to write you a note next time'

'Yeah' Amberle said, tightly. 'You better'

'Did you expect me to be there when you woke up?' Eretria licked her bottom lip as Amberle paced the room and smiled when she realised the answer to her question.

Amberle paced the room at speed. Eretria felt like she was watching a clock tick back and forth. Quietly, she took a step forward and another, and another until she was blocking Amberle's path and the elf could no longer pace.

Amberle's eyes betrayed both anger and frustration. Eretria's eyes followed her gaze as Amberle raised something in her hand. 'And I suppose you left this behind by _accident_?'

'I took it off this morning because I thought it might attract some unwanted attention' Eretria tried and failed to keep the hint of amusement from her voice and she raised an eyebrow as she realised what the elf was implying. 'You're getting wired up over nothing'

'Over _nothing_?' Amberle shook her head. 'You ran out on me'

Eretria rolled her eyes and took a step closer as Amberle took a step back. 'I got you some clothes so you can at least _try_ and not look like a princess. Although I know it's hard for you since you literally bleed the monarchy'

Amberle's eyes shifted between Eretria and the pile of clothes she had dumped on the bed on entry. The story matched up but Amberle shook her head once more. 'You're lying'

Eretria snatched the protection stone from Amberle's hand and pulled the black string over her head until it rested around her neck.

'If I wear this stupid stone will you believe me?' She asked, once again taking another step closer. Amberle felt her back touching the dresser, and she glanced around as Eretria boxed her in between her legs.

'I thought you had left me' Amberle admitted. Her voice was weak, her heart exposed.

Eretria wanted to say something snarky but relented. Pissing off Amberle had lost its appeal for the moment. 'You just can't get rid of me'

'I don't want you to leave' Amberle continued. She glanced down and Eretria almost smirked at how nervous she sounded. She watched as Amberle closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip. 'I know last night was probably a one time thing but I wanted you to know that I don't regret it. It's been awhile since I was with anyone. _Like that_ -'

'Yeah, It showed' Eretria said and Amberle glanced up, meeting her eyes. The thunder emitting was priceless – the desired effect.

Amberle gasped in shock and in hurt. The anger she emitted from her eyes fuelled Eretria in a way she had longed for, for such a long time. Amberle’s voice was biting and angry.

‘You don’t mea-‘ Amberle didn’t get to finish her sentence.

Eretria pushed forward until she was kissing her fast and hard. Amberle felt herself sinking in seduction as Eretria pulled away from her lips, leaning up as she pressed wet kisses to her jaw before trailing them down to her neck. Amberle pulled Eretria closer and her back cut into the dresser in an almost painful way until Eretria was sliding away and pulling her towards the bed.

Amberle stalled on her feet - catching Eretria by surprise - until she was the one pushing the Rover down on to the bed, kissing her like tonight would be their last (which, given the situation, was becoming an increasingly plausible scenario)

Eretria grunted at the sudden shift in control, trying her best to switch their positions but Amberle didn't relent, kissing her and even taking Eretria's lips between her teeth, a motion that shot arousal down her body.

Eretria hissed at the break of contact, pushing up until their lips met again, her shoulders edged down by Amberle. She looked up, frustrated.

'You- you didn't mean what you said earlier, did you?' Amberle struggled for breath. Trying to ignore Eretria's enticing lips and the way her fingers were trailing across her cheek in careful circles, both mesmerising and teasing. Amberle stumbled. Her mouth had gone dry. 'About it... showing?'

'I don't know, memory is a little hazy' Eretria licked her lips, making a 'crazy' motion with her hand next to her head. Her dark eyes were pure and haunting and Amberle never stood a chance. 'Guess you're just gonna have to show me again' It was a challenge if anything else. The words calculated and equally dangerous.

Eretria's smirk couldn't fully bloom as Amberle leaned down to crash their lips together.


	8. Utopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amberle and Eretria rendezvous with Wil. Eretria meets a face from her not so distant past.

 'Stop pacing' Eretria commented, her eyes following Amberle as they waited on the front porch of the motel for Wil. The lights were low, burning in the distance. Eretria had missed the quiet confines of the island. Everyone had more than a few words to say about Safehold but it made for a really nice vacation.

Amberle looked at her, worried. Her forehead was creased and her expression pained. Worry aged her in the darkness.

'When did Wil say he would be here?'

'After dark'

'No specific time?' When Eretria didn't respond, Amberle resumed her pacing and crossed her arms across her chest. If Wil didn't get here soon, their only option had dried up. Amberle shook her head, deep in thought.

'You need to calm down'

' _I_ need to _calm_ down?' Amberle scoffed. 'Am I wrong to be a little worried that you've placed your faith in the wrong person?'

'I'm not the one who took my anger out on a chair' Eretria's voice hinted at amusement. 'Least it doesn't fight back, _right_?'

Amberle gazed at Eretria in the dimly lit yard. She wanted to retort - quip a smart comment - to wipe that smug grin off the Rover's face but her thoughts were fuzzy and blank. Instead, she glanced away.

'What makes you so sure that Wil hasn't found Cephalo and informed him of our location?'

'He's not smart enough. He hates Cephalo almost as much as I do but he's too dumb to double cross'

Amberle shivered as the coldness of the night trickled across her skin. 'Where did you meet Wil?'

'I saved his short tips' Eretria recalled the memory. 'Cephalo had raised a kill order on him. I convinced him to let Wil go in exchange for his elf stones'

'You saved his life' Amberle said. 'So it _is_ possible to survive the Rover'

'It happened here on Safehold' Eretria shook her head. ‘There are still parts of the island that Wil can't be seen in'

'So you got him out but at a cost'

Eretria nodded. 'Now he spends half his time drifting from crew to crew'

'And he's content with that?'

'He's just trying to find a place like the rest of us'

'Your home could be back in Arborlon' Amberle said suddenly. She looked at Eretria searching for a hint of… something. She was looking for agreement more than anything else.

'I've been in Arborlon'

'And you don't like it?'

Eretria shrugged. 'It's not my home'

'That’s not a ‘no’'

'Rovers aren't accepted'

'So why not become something else?' Amberle tried not to smile. 'I will return with you as my bodyguard. My uncles will be so grateful for your protection of me that King Evertine will grant you a pardon. You will have your own chamber and anything else you want. I will make sure of it'

Eretria shook her head, unsure as Amberle moved closer towards her.

'Look, I'm not asking you to move in with me' Amberle said, realising that was _exactly_ what she had implied. 'Just... think about it. _Please_ '

Eretria nodded. Amberle looked even more beautiful against the low haze of light, the light bringing out the darkness in her eyes. She bit her lip, feeling the gap between them merge and eventually disappear. They were both leaning in when they heard the awkward clearing of a throat and Amberle jumped back. Eretria grumbled at being disturbed and turned around sharply to see Wil. _Of course_ it was _Wil_.

'Um, hey, um sorry for interrupting and for being late' Wil took his hat off, introducing himself to Amberle by reaching out for her hand. Eretria grumbled at the formality and the way in which Amberle was reacting to the elf, blushing in the darkness as he kneeled before the princess. 'It's truly an honour to meet you'

'Yeah, yeah' Eretria said, impatiently glancing around. 'Not got all night here'

'Thank you' Amberle said. Wil let go of her hand and stood back up. 'Finally...' She said, her eyes firmly on Eretria. 'Someone who appreciates royalty. There’s not too many of you going around on this island'

Wil grinned. 'So, um, Eretria will have told you about the ship that I'm on; _The Utopia_. I spoke to my first mate and she's interested in having you both if can prove yourself as worthy shipmates. I left out your names but she wants to meet you both tomorrow. I said you'd be there'

'When will we be leaving?' Amberle couldn't help the hopeful smile that engulfed her face at the news. 'I mean, if we successfully join as crew'

'I’m not sure but it would be soon. We're setting out for the Blue Divide'

'Oh, great! How I’ve missed those cliffs and mountains' Eretria commented, sarcastically. She was hoping for at least a better location than Parkasia. At least it wouldn't be too far from Arborlon yet safer than Safehold.

'I don't make the plans' Wil said, shrugging at Eretria's distaste. 'Just follow them'

' _Aw_ , like a good little sheep'

'You don't need to go, Eretria. I'm sure Amberle would love nothing more than to get rid of you' Wil glanced to Amberle, looking for a smile but finding an empty stare looking back at him instead. 'There's just enough room for one'

'Nice try but with the bounty that Cephalo will have put on my head, I think I'll take my chances. If I don't get back to Arborlon then I don't get paid. I get the money then I disappear'

'Really?' Amberle said. 'It's all about the money? When are you going to admit that you do care- that this is more than just a game'

Wil whitened. He had stepped on a metaphorical nail. He glanced from the Rover to the Princess and shook his head. 'It's not my place to say-'

'You're right' Eretria snapped. 'It isn't'

Wil shook his head. 'Look, I don't know what's going on between you two but the crew on _The Utopia_ doesn’t mess around. If you fight like this you'll get thrown off. Literally'

'He's right' Amberle said, airily. 'At least be honest with yourself'

'Well _you_ would agree with him' Eretria quipped. 'Two elves, _together_. How predictable'

'Half-Elven' Wil interjected as Eretria rolled her eyes. 'All I'm saying is, you'll need to tone it down if you want to pass on _The Utopia_ ' Amberle looked worried. 'That means no fighting, no references to the King or to your family, Amberle'

'But what if they recognize me?'

Wil shook his head. 'Eretria bought you some clothes... or should I say _, I_ bought you some clothes that Eretria picked. Wear a hat, tie your hair back. Keep your head down'

'They're not blind! How dumb must your crew be if they don't recognize _her_?' Eretria shook her head. 'This plan is so stupid'

'I'll wear an eye patch' Amberle suggested and Eretria laughed.

'You might as well scratch _imposter_ across your forehead'

'It might work' Wil said quietly.

'It might' Amberle agreed.

'It _won't'_ Eretria said.

(It turns out Eretria is very, very wrong because the plan does work, or at least, it starts out positively (and Amberle doesn't wear an eye patch)

 

* * *

 

 _The Utopia_ is a smaller ship in comparison to _The Rover_ ; three large masts decorated with perfect white sails and neat coils of rope. As Eretria and Amberle walked across the beach to the pier where the ship was docked, they could see Wil waiting for them.

As they neared _The Utopia_ , the white sails billowed wildly in the wind. There was a storm brewing, Amberle was almost sure of it. She felt increasingly more apprehensive as they moved closer, her eyes scanning around. The crew was busy loading barrels on to the deck as the distinct smell of gunpowder wafted through the air. Eretria strode with confidence, glancing to Amberle at her side.

'Maybe you should've went for the eye-patch after all' Eretria said, giving Amberle the once over. The dark brown cowboy style hat that she had chosen didn't exactly hide Amberle's long wavy hair yet as Eretria looked at her, the white worn leather jacket and white vest over the black fitted jeans did disguise the princess. Amberle at least looked the part now, even if her face didn't exactly fit the picture.

'So only now do you think so' Amberle let out a nervous laugh as they neared Wil. He was facing down, his face covered by his hat.

'Okay short tips, you ready?' Eretria asked as she stepped closer. Wil looked up and offered them a weak smile.

'Come aboard'

‘Must you introduce us?' Amberle asked, glancing around worriedly as she followed Wil across a wooden plank adjoining _The Utopia_ to the pier. She tried to silence her internal screams that she was going to be recognized and that their plan for escape would end before it began.

'Yeah but-' Wil stopped himself as his first mate came into view. Eretria was distracted, her eyes watching Amberle as gentle footsteps creaked across the deck.

'Zora' Wil began and Eretria's head whipped around. 'This is Eretria and uh, Amber _de_ '

'Amber _de_ ' Amberle muttered under her breath. Wil couldn't have thought of a better undercover name for her it seemed. She shook away her doubts by extending a hand for the pirate to take. Already she was being too formal in the situation. Eretria stared at Zora, her eyes taking in her red hair and the distinct blue stripe across her forehead.

Zora smirked at the Rover, ignoring Amberle's extended hand. 'Well, look what the cat dragged in or should that be, _trash_?'

Wil squinted in the sun, puzzled and Amberle withdrew her hand. She had a feeling this welcome wasn't going to be a warm one.

Amberle glanced between Zora and Eretria. They seemed to be having a silent conversation with their eyes and something about the confrontation made Amberle worried. Had they been recognized already?

'You two know each other?' Amberle asked, carefully. Her eyes moved to Eretria who she noticed was avoiding her gaze. That immediately waved as a warning sign.

' _Know_...' Zora laughed, licking her lips. She twirled her ivory necklace against her chest. 'You could say that'

Amberle blinked. 'Eretria?'

'Just an old friend that's all' Eretria said, scowling. Wil was to blame for this reunion. If he had of at least told them that the name of the first mate on _The Utopia_ was a _Zora_ then Eretria would have quite happily snuck aboard any other ship.

' _An old friend'_ Zora stepped closer to Eretria, her voice venomous and patronizing. 'Is that what they're calling it these days?'

Amberle glanced to Wil and he offered a weak shrug in response.

'I waited on you and you never came back' Zora whined.

'Stuff happened' Eretria shrugged. 'I moved on'

'Do you know how long I waited for you?' Zora moved closer. 'Six months'

'You wasted a lot of time then' Eretria shrugged, holding Zora's gaze. There was a fire brewing in her eyes. Eretria knew that Zora would try and execute her own form of revenge yet Eretria was more worried for Amberle than she was for herself. She could tell already by the way that the pirate glanced between the two of them, that she was putting two and two together. Or maybe Zora was trying to place Amberle's face.

'Amberde, can you help me with something?' Wil asked, suddenly and Amberle found herself nodding automatically as Wil pulled her away from Eretria and Zora. They were a few metres away from them now but still too far away to be within earshot. Amberle's head flew around to try and see if she could lip read what was happening.

'You need to let them talk it out' Wil said. 'It's more dangerous for you, Amberle, than it is for Eretria'

'If you knew that they had a history, why didn't you say anything?' Amberle turned back around in anger to face Wil. 'You kept this from both of us. Adding yet another obstacle for us to dance around!'

'I thought they had got over it' Wil offered weakly.

' _Newsflash_ , Wil. Zora hasn't'

'Well, I know that now'

Across the deck, Zora glared at Eretria. 'I'll make you pay for how you left me'

Eretria remained silent. Maybe she deserved this after all. Eretria accepted her fate with a weak shrug and moved to walk away when Zora reached out, grabbing her by the arm and she was pulled back.

'Don't you think I'm letting this go. Trash like you doesn't just wash up on a ship like this. You're lucky I'm not hauling your ass back to Cephalo' Eretria tugged her arm free from Zora's grip. 'Why you not on _The Rover_?'

'Guess I'm _vacationing_ '

'With an _elf_? Damn your standards have slipped' Zora stepped closer, her voice dropping an octave until she was whispering. 'She is cute though'

Eretria swallowed at the threat. 'Don't touch her'

'Have you?' Zora asked, tilting her head. 'Touched her?'

Eretria bumped Zora’s side as she pushed past her and headed for Amberle and Wil. As she approached them, Wil passed her by and she glared at him. 'I'll see you about this later'

Wil mumbled a weak ' _Sorry_ ' and stumbled when Eretria kicked him in the shin.

'Go on. I think your _first mate_ wants to talk to you'

'I can't believe he didn't tell you about Zora' Amberle murmured when Eretria appeared at her side.

'Not the brightest, remember?' Eretria sighed in anger. Wil would pay for what he had done. They were now contracted to stay aboard _The Utopia_ and they couldn't break out of it without the risk of capture or worse; walking the plank. Their situation had dived way lower than Eretria thought possible. Her eyes travelled to Wil and Zora deep in conversation. Zora looked angry and Wil looked weak. There was nothing out of place.

'We have to leave immediately' Eretria said after a moment.

'Because of Zora?'

Eretria glanced to Amberle. 'I don't trust a ship that she's commanding and I sure as hell don't trust her'

'We don't exactly have a choice, Eretria' Amberle glanced down. 'I know you have a history but-'

'Again with this? We had a _thing_ and she got a little clingy'

'It may seem futile right now but maybe there was a reason that we were meant to come aboard this ship. I was raised and taught to believe that everything happens for a reason. Maybe meeting Wil meant that we were fated to end up here'

'Fate' Eretria shook her head. 'It wasn't _fate_ that brought us here, it was stupidity in the form of an half-Elven farm boy who's strayed way too far from home!' Eretria's eyes travelled to Wil and Zora. Zora appeared to be arguing with Wil, a fierce expression on her face. Eretria had been an idiot to have ever believed that this would go smoothly. 'I might push Zora off this ship'

Amberle half laughed. 'We're supposed to be blending in, remember? I can't see how that begins with you drowning the first mate of this crew'

'It'd be worth it'

'What do you think she'll have us doing?' Amberle asked, carefully. They were now fully fledged members of _The Utopia_. They had been taken aboard for a reason, for the up keeping of a ship. Their jobs would start out small, no doubt, yet Amberle had a feeling Zora was about to hit them hard with labour.

Eretria shrugged. 'Hard labour? She works her crew like a criminal court'

 

* * *

 

Eretria - it turns out - is not wrong.

Almost immediately, Eretria was relegated to cleaning the deck and rooms with a bucket and mop while Amberle ended up in the kitchen working as a cook. It wasn't difficult, peeling and cutting potatoes in the stuffy confines of the kitchen. Amberle had plenty of practice of this back home in Arborlon, albeit, in better circumstances. 

It took a few hours prepping _The Utopia_ before departure and Eretria hated it already. It didn't help that Zora kept appearing every so often to tell her that she had missed a spot, or when Zora "accidentally" knocked over her bucket of water. Eretria clenched her fists at her side, desperate to give the first mate a piece of her mind but relented from doing so. In all honesty she was doing this for Amberle and if that meant a few crappy sacrifices had to be made then so be it.

When nightfall fell and dinner happened, Eretria sank into the chair in the small confines of the hold. Wil sat across from her amongst the other members of crew. She looked at him glumly, wondering what sort of job he had been tasked with.

'Have you seen Amberle?' Eretria asked, leaning across the table.

'Who?' Wil asked. 'I only know Amber _de_ '

Eretria fought the urge to stab Wil with her fork. She cursed at him and rolled her eyes. 'You're an idiot' Eretria reached the answer to her question when Amberle emerged into the hold a few minutes later. She looked carefully at her expression, Eretria desperate to catch the Elven's attention.

Amberle looked tired, sweaty and stressed. Eretria watched her as she passed plates of food out to the crew members around the table before she disappeared back into the kitchen. Eretria chose the moment to pour herself a glass of wine. She needed something to numb the anger she could feel brewing inside her. As the red wine danced across her lips, Amberle entered the hold again, this time moving towards where Eretria and Wil sat. She acknowledged the duo with a forced smile.

'I'm about to pass out' Amberle whispered over the carrying chatter of the room. 'I've been in there for six hours'

'Are you okay?' Eretria asked, moving the goblet away from her lips and onto the table.

'I didn't get it as bad as you did, Eretria. Working in the kitchen is fine. You're on the deck?'

'I swear I can taste soap! I don't know how much more I can take of this. It's not just the chores, it's the belittling that I can't take'

'Where are you sleeping tonight?' Amberle asked, suddenly. She glanced around as she realised it was time to fetch more plates from the kitchen.

'At this rate, probably out on deck'

'Kitchen staff have their own quarters' Amberle informed her quickly. 'I think I was placed on kitchen duty so I'd be kept away from you' Eretria rolled her eyes. She had realised this information about an hour into their duties. It was by no accident that Zora had placed Amberle in the kitchen. That sounded like a challenge to Eretria.

Amberle moved closer to the table, bending closer to where Eretria was sat. Wil glanced away, knowing that the princess was seeking privacy in their conversation. 'I don't think we should be together while we're here. It's endangering our chances of getting to Arborlon'

'Whatever helps you, princess' Eretria snapped, her voice low yet thick. 'What made you think there'd be a third time, anyway? You should be so lucky'

Amberle choked out a response, too offended to speak. She stood up, her eyes clocking the opened bottle of wine and goblet in front of Eretria. 'Maybe I'll just leave you alone. Misery sure loves company'

'Fine by me'

Amberle huffed and turned away from the table, diving into the kitchen as quickly as she could.

Eretria's lips found the goblet and she took another mouthful of wine.

'You were out of line, there' Wil commented.

'Oh, so you _were_ listening?' Eretria tasted the wine. It was bitter. 'Why do you always think you're the good guy, Wil? You can't be the bringer of advice when your own life is a mess'

Wil sighed. 'All I'm saying is, you're going to regret this in the morning'

'Don't tell me what I'm going to do' Eretria pushed her plate away, a hand reaching to snatch the bottle of wine from the table and she stood up.

'Where are you going? Sit back down, Eretria'

'Don't tell me what to do, farm boy'

She slid from the table and disappeared. Wil stood up to go after Eretria but stopped when Zora appeared at the top of the table. He forced a smile to his first mate and Zora's eyes twinkled back. Her expression told Wil that she had witnessed everything that had just happened.

Zora's smirk told Wil that her plan was working.

 

 


	9. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amberle is mad at Eretria but will it last?

Amberle had spent a sleepless night alone in the staff quarters, sleeping in a bunk above a pirate who continuously snored.

Zora had been very discreet in acting out her revenge, it seemed, yet Amberle was more annoyed at Eretria for not understanding her point of view. They had to watch out for each other now that they were crew members aboard _The Utopia_.

Amberle had spent the morning in the kitchen avoiding conversations with fellow crew as much as she could which also meant avoiding eye contact. She wore her hair tied back in a loose ponytail in the hope that she wouldn't be recognized. Amberle had glanced at herself in the mirror and laughed at the idea that someone would recognize her as a princess, what with the growing dark shadows under her eyes and the darkening bruise where Cephalo had struck her across her face. At the mere thought of the Rover’s name, Amberle felt an uneasy twinge in her stomach.

Amberle was chopping vegetables when Zora appeared in the kitchen, the knife almost sliding from her hand when the pirate strolled through the door. Amberle screamed at herself internally. She had to pull herself together if they were going to get through a few more days aboard the ship.

'Zora' Amberle decided on greeting the pirate and forced a weak smile. 'Have you come by to check on dinner?'

Zora shook her head no and Amberle already knew her reasons for visiting.

The pirate held her gaze, coldly. 'Eretria hasn't spoken a word to you this morning'

Amberle resumed her chopping; the knife cutting loudly against the wooden chopping board. Amberle could do this, though. She could play innocent pretty well.  'I hadn't noticed'

'Some might say she's avoiding you' Zora whispered, sliding closer. 'It's pretty obvious. You two have a falling out?'

When Amberle shook her head, Zora rolled her eyes. 

There was a pause, and then; 'You two together?'

The question caught Amberle off guard and she froze. Somehow Eretria had left this off her ' _do's and don’ts_ ' on how to be a pirate guide. Was she able to confess that they were _sort_ of a thing but not  _really_ or would a denial be a confirmation nonetheless? Instead of answering, she let Zora fish for her words and avoided all eye contact.

'It starts off like this. Eretria will tell you that she's into you by _not_ telling you and once you fall for her, she'll just abandon you'

Amberle grimaced at the bitterness in Zora's voice and she hesitated with chopping the vegetables.

'Eretria doesn't like to be tied down' Zora laughed. 'Trust me, I've tried'

Before Amberle could really think or stop herself she had spoken out.

'Well, maybe she just hasn't found the right person yet'

Zora reached forward and Amberle felt the knife being pulled roughly from her hands. She let go as Zora turned it around until it was being pressed up against her throat - effectively choking her - and her back hit the kitchen wall.

'Maybe' Zora hissed, adding more pressure to the knife against Amberle's throat. 'But wait 'til she _screws_ you over and leaves you without as much as a goodbye' Zora grinned as Amberle's eyes flew around as she struggled. 'Then you'll _know_ she hasn't found the right person'

Amberle gasped as Zora pulled back. She watched as the knife was thrown to the other side of the room.

'You know how to pick scraps off the floor, right? Go _fetch!_ '

'Move on, Zora' Amberle said, her voice gentle after such a violent confrontation. 'Eretria has'

Zora laughed. 'Don't think that this is over. It’s just getting started'

Amberle looked on, worried, as Zora stormed out the kitchen. She had a sinking feeling that things were only going to get worse. She had to find Eretria.

 

* * *

 

Amberle found Eretria out on deck. The sun was blinding and Amberle squinted as she moved closer towards her.

Eretria, it seemed, had won a day off and was watching the crashing waves far below the ship. Amberle hesitated at first, not sure if now was the right moment to reconnect with the Rover, but gave in when she realized that they had to stick together if she was ever to return to Arborlon.

'Eretria' Amberle spoke calmly and quietly as she approached, shifting impatiently as she waited for the Eretria to turn around. 'Can we talk?'

'Are we allowed to do that?' Eretria sniffed. 'Wouldn't want Zora seeing'

A hint of a smile emerged on Amberle's face and she shook her head. 'We're allowed to talk, Eretria'

'Are you sure?' Eretria glanced away, the ocean looming in the background behind her. 'Don't you have some mundane and miserable task to do?'

'It's my break' Amberle took a step closer until Eretria could no longer avoid her eye contact and met the Rover's eyes with a hopeful smile. 'How long do you think it'll take us to get to the Blue Divide?'

Eretria shrugged. She was still annoyed at Amberle. 'A couple of days'

They had both turned to hang over the side of the ship, the view offering up a crystal clear blue sea with no land in sight.

'Do you like the ocean?' Amberle asked.

'Not really' Eretria breathed. 'It's suffocating sometimes'

Amberle's voice lowered. 'Well then it has a lot in common with Zora'

Eretria smirked, the hint of a smile brewing. 'You've noticed that too?'

Amberle nodded, glancing down. 'Especially when she's holding a _knife_ to your _throat_ '

' _What_?' Eretria's head whipped around. 'She threatened you? What happened?'

'Your _ex-girlfriend_ got a little territorial' Amberle stared at the ocean below. She spoke through gritted teeth. 'Zora said you'd break my heart'

Eretria followed Amberle's eyes out into the ocean. 'And you believe her?'

'I don't know what to believe any more. I used to think I had a grasp on who I was but now I'm not so sure'

'You're a princess'

'Not _just_ a princess' Amberle sighed. 'What happened between you and Zora? Tell me'

'We had a thing and then we broke up'

' _Not_ according to her'

'She exaggerates'

Amberle turned her head around to face Eretria. 'So you didn't walk out on her?'

'Does it matter?'

'It does if I'm supposed to ever trust you again'

'She was clingy' Eretria sighed. She felt as if she was repeating history itself. 'I was staying on Safehold for a while and that's where we met. When it was time to get back on _The Rover_ , it was short notice. That was the first time I'd ever been happy to get _back_ on the crew, just to get away from _her_ '

'A tough old Rover and you couldn't even break up with her?'

'We weren't together'

' _Not_ according to her'

'You're really starting to take her words seriously'

'Zora's anger makes me think it's true' Amberle surmised.

'She’s angry all the time!'

'I'd trust you a lot more if you told me the truth'

'I am, Amberle!' Eretria turned away. 'What do you want me to say? That I _like_ you, that I wanna  _be with you_?'

' _Yes_ that's exactly what I want you to say!' Amberle replied. In all honesty, it was beyond selfish but Amberle needed to know. They were drifting through the ocean in the middle of nowhere. It felt like a good enough moment to ask the question. 'Will you stay with me when we get to Arborlon?'

'I gave you my word, didn't I?'

'You promised that you'd get me back. Not if you would stay'

'I could be dead long before I get that chance'

Amberle shook her head, more in frustration than anything else. Eretria's negativity seemed to be reappearing again.

'But if you weren't and we made it back - would you stay with me?'

'And be confined to a castle?'

'You would have as much freedom as you needed. You wouldn't be confined'

'So house arrest?'

' _Eretria,_ please. I’m serious. Would you not even consider-'

' _I don't know_ , okay? Stop asking me questions I can't answer'

'I just want to know if I mean anything to you. Am I more than whatever it was you had with Zora?'

'Really, you're gonna ask me this?' Eretria's lips formed an ironic grin and she faked a half laugh. 'How about I dig up your past. I'm sure the last guy you dated was a real _dick_ to you'

'Why are you being like this?'

Eretria shrugged. 'I'm not the one asking the questions'

'So stay with me in Arborlon!'

Eretria held Amberle's gaze. She had been witness to the naïve hope that emitted from the pools of hazel on enough occasions to understand the words Amberle wished her to say.

'I'm graduating with my coin...' Eretria glanced away. '...and then I'm leaving'

Amberle's face fell. 'If that's what you wish'

'It is' Eretria said, unconvincingly before walking away.

* * *

Its dinner before Eretria sees Amberle again.

Eretria watched as Amberle passed out the various plates to the crew at the long table, wondering if they would ever speak again. She got her answer when Amberle brushed past Eretria's back; leaning in closer to whisper in her ear. 'Meet me in my quarters later'

'What about your roomie?' Eretria asked.

'I bribed him with scraps from the kitchen' Eretria snorted. That sounded so dumb. 'We need to talk in private'

Eretria nodded. She would do her best to get there. As Amberle disappeared back into the kitchen, Eretria's eyes followed her.

At the very top of the table, so did Zora's.

* * *

The cook’s quarters were at the very back of the ship, a few levels beneath the deck. Eretria was thankful for nightfall as it gave her the chance to sneak around undetected and she did so well.

As she snuck past two crew members, kindly distracted by Wil, she hurriedly knocked three times at the closed door to the chamber, and was greeted by Amberle's hand. Eretria was pulled into the room.

'Good. You made it' Amberle said, locking the snatch on the door as Eretria peered around the room. It was dimly lit with two sets of bunks that were divided by a table and chair in the middle of the room. 'We don't have a lot of time'

Eretria slid onto the chair and waited for Amberle to face her.

'I've been thinking a lot about what you said' Amberle began, turning around. 'And if Arborlon isn't where you want to stay then I can accept that'

'It isn't exactly my favourite place to be'

'If Arborlon isn't your home then I want to help you find it'

'Maybe my “home” isn't on a map'

'Oh, so it's invisible?' Amberle rubbed her eyes. She was tired of going around in circles.

'It doesn't exist'

'So you're a drifter? Drifting from place to place?'

Maybe that was Eretria's true home. The interlude. The go-between, the unknown.

'Until I find something better'

'Will you stay with me - at least - until you find it?'

'I haven't decided yet. Should I?'

Amberle smiled. 'I'll make sure it's worthwhile...'

'How much we talking here?' Eretria asked as Amberle moved closer. She remained silent as Amberle moved closer towards her.

'More than just… gold' Amberle's lips teased closer and Eretria closed her eyes, moving a hand up to grasp Amberle's neck. 'Or trinkets'

' _Or trinkets_ ' Eretria felt Amberle's breath trickling across her lips. 'Sounds like half a deal to me'

'I said I would make it worthwhile' Amberle shifted until she was straddling Eretria in the chair. 'Maybe I'll play hard to get'

Eretria breathing slowed. The close proximity of Amberle was beginning to have an obvious effect on her. She tried to hold a blank expression but failed when Amberle's hands reached for her belt.

'You could never play hard to get' Amberle inched closer until their lips barely brushed. She tugged at Eretria's belt with fine caress, Amberle's eyes igniting at the challenge as her hands unbuckled the belt notches.

Eretria swallowed at the sound of the thick metallic clink against the leather. She closed her eyes as she felt Amberle's fingers move down, inching past the material of her pants and past her undergarment. Eretria felt no embarrassment at the arousal Amberle touched but more impatience. Amberle was deliberating, taking her time. She knew this was part of the game so she bit her lip to stop her from breaking the rhythm.

‘I’m supposed to be mad at you’ Amberle whispered, closing the gap between them, her fingers touching Eretria. ‘I’m still mad at you’

Eretria pushed herself into Amberle at the touch, her hands cupping her neck. She closed her eyes, her breathing becoming heavy and thick almost instantly. She kissed Amberle with an open mouth, soaking up the pleasure she felt was building. It was almost not enough - just two of Amberle's fingers inside her - a slow and steady pace. Eretria wanted to speed things up but the rhythm was catching, rendering her weak as she gave herself over to what was unfolding.

As Eretria's head rolled back at just the right touch, the kiss was broken. Eretria gasped, relishing the closeness of having Amberle in her lap. She moved her hands towards her thighs, shuddering at the continued ministrations.

Amberle rocked against Eretria, noticing how the sudden shift knocked her off balance; Eretria gasping and struggling to find her breath.

Amberle pushed forward, her lips following Eretria's as they parted for gasps of stolen breaths and whispers of pleasure. She had underestimated how much she would enjoy this, watching the Rover cave under her very touch.

It wasn't like their first time back in Safehold - Eretria had been in control for that - or even the second, when some teasing arguing had naturally led to more. Eretria had implied that Amberle didn't know what she was doing - which was probably a lie more than anything else - and Amberle just couldn't let that go.

Eretria slumped back in the chair, her neck extending as pleasure shot throughout her body. Amberle was relentless; continuing her movements until Eretria lost it completely, coming hard and fast against the touch of her fingers.

Amberle watched as Eretria slowly came around after a few moments, opening her eyes as Amberle withdrew her hand.

Eretria felt dizzy and lightheaded. Her dark eyes betraying so much. Surprise. Arousal. Amberle could see them all as she shifted from her lap silently.

'Where are you going?' Eretria asked, her voice tainted. She blinked and breathed to steady herself.

Amberle smirked at how out of breath Eretria was, how there was disappointment masking her voice. She hoped her tone didn't betray the disappointment she felt.

'I have to finish up in the kitchen' Amberle said. 'You better leave before one of the crew gets back'

Eretria shakily nodded, her hands fidgeting to fasten her belt. Holding her gaze for a moment, Amberle thought Eretria was going to say something but she glanced away.

'Uh, see you tomorrow?'

‘I hope so’ Amberle nodded with a glinting smile. She strode towards the door of the cabin, her back to Eretria. ‘And by the way, I’m still mad at you’

Eretria watched as Amberle slipped from the cabin and closed her eyes. Everything that had just taken place had unfolded as a surprise, and a welcome one at that, yet Eretria was disappointed at herself for giving into Amberle so quickly and easily.

It was a few minutes before Eretria moved from the room.

As she was closing the door to the cabin, she felt the ship speed up. Eretria gauged their arrival in the Blue Divide at a day and a half at most. They would soon be leaving Zora and the motley crew of _The Utopia_ behind, she mused. It was enough to double Eretria's grin.


	10. The Princess and The Rover: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan for escape is set in motion.

When Amberle reached the kitchen, she was thankful that there was no one else around. She was positively sure that none of the crew had seen her leave.

Zora was nowhere in sight which was an added bonus given the trouble she had given both Amberle and Eretria. Amberle, however, was expecting another confrontation with the pirate before they sailed into the waters of The Blue Divide. If Zora’s promise of revenge was anything to go by, it would happen.

Zora was cocky and overconfident, wearing a blue stripe across her forehead and a smirk that told the world she normally got her way and anything she wanted. Confidence aside - there was nothing wrong with _confidence_ \- but the way in which Zora strolled around abusing her power as first mate was frustrating - but maybe that was the reason why Zora was first mate. She had either wiped out all competition for the spot, Amberle would wager gold on that theory, or blackmailed the captain of _The Utopia_ into offering her a place in the crew.

Deep in thought as she stacked and tidied the kitchen, Amberle's eyes missed the outline of someone as they slipped into the kitchen behind her shadow.

' _Psst_... Amberle'

' _Wil?_ ' Amberle's expression grew confused as she stacked the plates from the evening's meal on the kitchen counter. There was something unsettling about the way in which Wil had approached her, tiptoeing into the kitchen.

Amberle was startled and she glanced around behind the half-elf. 'What are you-'

‘I don't have much time so you have to listen' Wil spoke quietly and quickly. Amberle blinked as he closed the door to the kitchen.

'You're starting to scare me, Wil. Tell me what's wrong'

'It's uh, kind of a long story'

' _Wil'_ Amberle sighed. 'If you've done anything to endanger Eretria-'

'No, no, _no_ ' Wil chuckled with a nervous laugh. Amberle saw straight through him as she urged him to get to the punchline with her eyes. 'I just-'

' _Wil_?'

' _I-may-have-overheard-Zora-and-she-uh-has-the-Ark-of-Arborlon-_ ' Wil blurted quickly. Amberle shook her head. All she had heard was a lot of words.

' _Slow_ down _'_ Amberle glanced around, confused. 'You may have overheard-?'

Wil had grown pale, very quickly. He nervously tucked his blonde hair behind his ears as he glanced down and away from Amberle's piercing gaze, swallowing a huge gasp of air before he spoke.

'I overheard Zora. She has the Ark of Arborlon'

Amberle's eyes flew open. ' _What_?'

'I overheard Zora-' Wil began, repeating but Amberle hushed him with a wave of her hand.

'She can't have the Ark!'

'She does, Amberle. I saw it'

'And you just stayed silent?'

'I was _following_ her! What was I supposed to do? Zora didn't know I was there'

Amberle stepped forward, crossing her arms. 'Where is it?' Wil avoided Amberle's gaze. ' _Wil?_ '

Wil's eyes shifted. 'In the cargo hold’

'Do you even know how dangerous the Ark is?'

'I know the folklore’ Wil murmured. ‘Angels, demons, not to mention the gold that's in the chest' Wil met Amberle's eyes.

'How did Zora find it? The protection of it is something else. No one is supposed to know the location except for the guard beared to protect it'

Wil shrugged. 'She got lucky I guess'

'That's more than just _luck_. Something doesn't add up here. It's much more than a coincidence that _Zora_ has the Ark that _Cephalo_ is on the hunt for'

'You don't think they're working together, do you?'

'Do they know each other?' Amberle asked. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach about the answer.

Wil nodded. 'Every pirate knows one another in some way'

'So it's more than likely they're both in this together and we're not really sailing for The Blue Divide after all'

Amberle had to find Eretria. This was yet another added danger to the quest they were on.

If Zora was working with Cephalo, they were both effectively being held hostage and the Ark of Arborlon was just another complication to add.

Amberle's face grew in worry. 'How do you know it's the Ark you saw?'

'I've never seen a gold chest like that in all my life. Zora was bowing to it, praying like it was god, speaking to it. It was like something overcame her'

'It's meant to invoke incantations and awaken the soul, if you believe the folklore' Amberle breathed. 'We need to find Eretria. She's not going to like this'

'I'll find her' Wil adjusted his hat with his gloved hands. 'We need to plan a way out of this, Amberle'

Amberle nodded.

'Find Eretria and tell her everything that you’ve witnessed. If it's true and Zora is working with Cephalo then we're most likely being followed. _The Rover_ will have been tailing us from the shores of Safehold which doesn't leave us much time' Amberle paused, a thought crossing her mind. 'Can you arrange for us to board another ship?'

'If we were back on Safehold- yes but not here' Wil whitened. 'There might be a lifeboat kicking around somewhere but we're talking a three man vessel at best'

'Good then because that's all we need. You have the cover of darkness, get the vessel ready' Amberle instructed and Wil nodded at the princess.

'But first, find Eretria. She needs to know'

 

* * *

 

Day rose very quickly on _The Utopia_ although Amberle didn't allow herself to close her eyes for one minute of the night. It didn't make much sense given how exhausted she was from the long hours spent in the kitchen and on the ship itself.

Amberle tossed and turned on the bunk, worrying about the Ark, how they would ultimately escape and Eretria. Not helped at all by the very sight of Cephalo's face every time she closed her eyes. It was unsettling, a nightmare. Amberle wished that Eretria had been in her cabin and not the faceless, nameless crew who slept below her.

Amberle slid from the bunk quietly and quickly to get dressed. She had slept with a knife under her pillow, stolen from the kitchen the night before. She needed to protect herself, immediately regretting how she had allowed Eretria to throw away her ankle larp and dagger on their fateful first meeting. Amberle's thoughts travelled to _The Ellcrys._ She wondered if her crew were still alive and if she would ever see them again.

As Amberle snuck quietly from her cabin, she double checked to make sure that the corridor was clear before leaving. If Wil had been successful at finding Eretria last night then they would be both waiting for her at the very back of the ship. Amberle's heart beat fast as she hurried to find the answer to her thoughts, glancing down immediately when _Utopia_ crew passed by her.

As Amberle veered off to the left, her expression lifted when she saw Eretria and Wil standing at the very bottom of the shabby corridor.

'You took your time' Eretria greeted.

'I got delayed' Amberle murmured, thinking back to the snoring crew sleeping below her. 'Have you prepared a vessel?'

Wil nodded. 'Sort of'

Amberle glanced to Eretria then back to Wil. ' _”Sort of?_ ”'

'There’s one at the very back of the ship, an escape vessel, but I couldn't get to it last night after I found Eretria. Zora roped me into cleaning weapons and I couldn't exactly say no'

'So we're stuck?'

'We're not _stuck'_ Wil added which gained a glare from Eretria. ' _Okay_! We're stuck'

'You're an _idiot_ ' Eretria shoved him. 'Can't believe I was so stupid to place so much faith in you'

' _Hey_ , you _owe_ me! I was doing you a favour'

' _Guys_ ' Amberle whispered. 'Keep your voices down'

'She started it' Wil countered in defence, rubbing his shoulder.

'Can we get off this hell of a ship before someone notices we're not where we're supposed to be?' Eretria bit back.

'We need to find that vessel' Amberle glanced down the corridor. It was oddly quiet for so early in the morning.

'That's cute but how are you gonna stop them when they start shooting at us?'

Amberle slid the knife out from her waist. 'I learned a few things in the kitchen'

'I have a couple of daggers, too' Wil added.

Amberle looked to Eretria. 'You?'

The Rover smirked as she reached to unholster something from her waist.

Amberle's eyes widened at the sight of a flintlock pistol with a golden handle. She wondered where Eretria had found the gun or from whom she had taken the revolver from.

'I can handle myself’ Eretria twirled the gun. Amberle could very well believe it. ‘Let's do this'

 

* * *

 

'Find it, untie it' Wil whispered to himself as he strode in front of Amberle and Eretria. ' _Find it. Untie it_ '

Eretria's eyes shifted around the ship. Being on deck in the early hours of morning, just passed sunrise, reminded her of the endless amount of days she had spent doing exactly the same thing on _The Rover_. Eretria blinked at the rising sun, turning her head back to Amberle.

'If we don't get out of this' Amberle began, in a tone of voice that Eretria couldn't quite read. 'I want you to know that I'm so glad I met you'

'Now's not the time to get mushy' Eretria muttered, moving to walk in front of Amberle but was stopped at the small tug pulling her back. She turned around as Amberle laced their fingers together.

'These may very well be my last words'

Eretria's expression softened slightly as her eyes met Amberle's. 'They will be if you don't hurry up'

Amberle shook her head. ‘ _Eretria_ ’

Eretria opened her mouth to speak but Amberle silenced her with a hand. Amberle laughed at how dramatic she was being as she locked eyes with the Rover.

'Don't object. Wil is untying the vessel. Please allow me this moment?'

Eretria relented, slowly.

'We could have met under better circumstances' Amberle admitted. 'But knowing you and that you saved me, I can see through the mirror that you project on the world. You're scared, Eretria, and alone.... so _alone._ I know this because I can see it with my own eyes and there is only truth, no lies'

Eretria swallowed. She felt exposed and comforted at exactly the same time. Amberle's gaze shone a love and respect that she had never been on the receiving end of before. It was something alien but Eretria could get used to it.

'You're not too bad, yourself. You know, _for a princess_ '

Amberle smiled. 'You're not too bad, you know, for a _Rover_ '

' _Guys_! Can you help me over here?' Wil called, interrupting the moment.

'Should we?' Eretria asked and Amberle playfully rolled her eyes. Eretria let of a sigh as Amberle let go of her hand. They strode over to the back of the ship.

'Where is everybody?' Eretria questioned, glancing around. Something wasn't right.

' _Now_ you're going to complain about the ship being quiet?' Wil asked as unhooked and untied a large rope. 'This is the only chance we get and we have to be quick'

'Something's up' Eretria continued. 'There's always crew on deck at sunrise'

'You're over thinking, Eretria' Wil pushed the wooden post until the small boat was overhanging the water. They needed to cut the ropes so that the boat could drop down into the water below. 'Now can you help me with this?'

'No... something is off' Eretria breathed, glancing to Amberle. 'I'm gonna go check'

'I'll come with you' Amberle offered but Eretria shook her head.

'It's better that I go on my own. If there's two of us it'll only raise suspicion'

'Hate to say this but she's got a point' Wil added and Amberle reluctantly agreed.

'Just... be careful, okay?' Amberle said, holding a tight gaze with Eretria.

Eretria smirked. ‘For a second there, princess, you looked worried'

'Hurry'

Amberle watched as Eretria snuck away, heading for the cabins below deck. She turned back around to see Wil clambering along the wooden post.

'Eretria needs to be quick 'cause once I cut this, the vessel will drop. How are you with jumps?'

'I can swim'

'Well that might come in handy' Wil began to cut the first rope, clinging on with one hand as his other sawed through the rope with a dagger. There were two more to cut.

Amberle paced the deck, feeling uneasy, almost crying out as she watched Wil cut the second rope. He moved on to the third.

'Did you really think that I wouldn't notice?' 

Amberle froze, her hands touching the top of the vessel at the sound of Zora's voice. She turned on her feet to see the hunter.

Zora held Eretria close to her, a knife wielded against her throat. Eretria had been caught below the deck it seemed. She blinked, holding Amberle's gaze across the hold. 'That your little _pet_ here would be able to rescue you?'

'I'm not her pet!' Eretria hissed. Zora bumped her side, pulling her closer until the blade of the dagger cut across her skin. She struggled against Zora's tight grip.

'You're her _dog_ '

Amberle held out the dagger she had salvaged from the kitchen earlier in the day, threatening. 'Let her go'

Zora laughed, pulling Eretria closer. 'You know, I had forgotten how it felt to hold you this close'

Eretria closed her eyes tightly as Zora pressed a sloppy, wet kiss to her cheek. 

'It doesn't have to end this way, Zora' Amberle shouted. 'You have a choice and you can choose to walk away'

' _Walk away_? You're so far away from home!' Zora laughed, curt and cuttingly. 'Did you really think I hadn't recognised you, _princess_?'

' _Honestly_? Yes' Amberle nodded. 'Anyone who wears a blue stripe across their forehead surely isn't the brightest'

Even in Eretria's restricted position, she let out a snicker of amusement.

Zora glared. 'You're so far away from home, princess' Zora struggled to hold Eretria in place. 'Sad that you'll never see it again?'

'Let her go'

Zora shrugged, pulling Eretria to the side as she attempted to escape her hold.

'You're working with Cephalo, aren't you?'

 'Well, well, you found me out. You have no idea how much he's promised me for the Ark. Giving him you two is just added interest'

' _Screw you_ ' Eretria spat, struggling against the hold around her neck.

'You used to'

Amberle stepped forward, dagger in front of her and Zora's eyes flew open.

'Ah, ah. Not another step, princess'

Amberle froze as Eretria's eyes shot a warning.

'Amberle-' Eretria closed her eyes. '- _do what she says'_  

' _Eretria_?'

'Do what she says! _Okay_?'

Amberle sighed, glancing from Eretria to Zora. Eretria's eyes pleaded for Amberle to listen to her words, to drop the knife she was carrying.

Zora smirked. 'Drop the knife' Amberle relented and did so, carefully. 'On your knees, elf. Hands on your head'

Amberle knelt down, hands slowly inching towards her head. 'You're making a mistake'

'Shut up!'

'But you are'

Zora's eyes moved to Wil's position, the elf hanging onto the post overhanging the sea below. She had forgotten he was there. 'Get down from there, Ohmsford'

Wil's movement wavered. His eyes slid to the last rope attaching the vessel. If he could cut the final rope, the small boat would detach itself and fall into the water below. He was inches from doing so.

Wil reached out with the dagger, turning around to face Zora. 'You really love the sound of your own voice, Zora'

'Did you really think you could save these two?' Zora snapped, tugging Eretria roughly. ' _The Princess and the Rover_ '

Wil shrugged. 'I owe her my life'

'Come down from there before I shoot you down!'

'I think I'll take my chances' Wil reached out, beginning to cut the final rope. The boat rocked, dropping into the water with a thick splash.

Capitalising on the sudden splash of the vessel hitting the water, Eretria elbowed Zora in the stomach, moving the dagger away from her throat, and twisted around.

Zora groaned in pain, dropping the dagger as she threw a blind punch at Eretria. Amberle's eyes widened as she watched the confrontation. It had taken a few seconds for her to realise that Wil was calling for her to run and she glanced around.

After a few moments of deliberation, Wil leapt off the ship into the vessel below.

Eretria stumbled back at the thud of Zora's fist colliding with her face and she blinked to compose herself before jumping back into the fight. She swerved and dodged Zora's swings of the knife as she called to Amberle. 'Time for you to get on that vessel, princess'

'Not without you!'

Zora seethed, swinging the knife wildly. Her rage intensified as she charged at Eretria.

Amberle leapt to her feet, grabbing the knife she had taken from the kitchen and ran to join Eretria.

'I'm not leaving without you!' Amberle repeated as she moved to Eretria's side, so that they were both facing Zora.

'Now is not the time to-' Eretria forgot her words as Amberle waved her knife at her side.

Zora smirked, moving for a swift attack. Metal clashed against metal as the daggers scored against one another. 

Amberle ducked as Zora's arm swung out in an attempt to catch her off guard and she gasped at Eretria. 'Now would really be a good time to use that revolver of yours'

Zora groaned in pain as Eretria side kicked her in the chest. Capitalising on the few seconds she had spared, Eretria freed the pistol from the larp on her waist.

'You brought a _gun_ to a knife fight?' Zora asked, taking in the gun. She smiled through the pain she felt sinking her stomach.

Eretria nodded, cocking the flintlock pistol. 'Not blind I see'

'Well isn't that just-' Zora's words were cut off by the sudden and sharp click of a bullet unloading from the barrel of the pistol and she crumpled backwards. Amberle leapt in shock at the sound of the bullet firing.

' _You bitch_!' Zora screeched through clenched teeth, blood beginning to seep from her left leg. 'Bad shot'

'And yet you'll never walk again' Eretria looked down at the girl lying on the deck. She almost felt pity but no remorse for inflicting the wound. She craned her neck. 'Just be thankful I spared your pathetic life'

'Never!'

'Tell me where the Ark is' Eretria said as she cocked the gun once more, threatening. 'Before I change my mind'

Zora laughed. 'You can go to hell'

'Tell us where it is' Amberle interjected, her voice intensifying with impatience. She had gotten over the shock of Eretria pulling the trigger. Now she just wanted answers.

'I might as well 'cause you're both dead anyway. Not to mention that coward hiding in that vessel over there'

When Eretria went to kick Zora, Amberle stopped her. 'Let her speak'

Zora – enjoying the slight power struggle unfolding between them – forgot she was in pain for a moment and snickered.

'Cephalo has the Ark and guess what? He's aboard this ship'

'So where's your crew then?' Eretria asked. 'We would've seen Cephalo come aboard'

'He wanted it to be a private occasion, just the two of us. He came aboard last night when you were both... occupied with other things. Why do you think I gave you a job in the kitchen? To bake cakes?'

'So where is he, then?' Eretria asked, aiming the pistol at Zora's head, the urge to pull the trigger increasing.

It’s only then that it becomes apparent to both Eretria and Amberle that there’s a crowd watching them from a short distance away.

Amberle’s eyes flickered over Cephalo and Flick standing in the centre of growing Rovers.

 'It's been too long, sweetheart. Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me'

 'I will _end_ you' Eretria spat at Cephalo. She backed up her words by pointing the pistol at Cephalo’s head.

'That's no way to talk to your father, now'

'I _hate_ you' Eretria’s held the gun tight as the barrel clicked.

'Aw' Cephalo whines in mock pity. 'But I _love_ you'


End file.
